Llevo tu voz en mi voz
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: A veces la mejor manera para entender a una persona, es viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos… Literalmente. [AU].
1. Chapter 1

**Miércoles 17 de Mayo.**

.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el inicio de vacaciones, exactamente tres semanas. De las cuales en algunas clases no se hacía mucho; incluso en algunas sólo bastaba con tu presencia. Vacaciones de verano eran las que estaban próximas, así que cada vez hacía más y más calor. Eran las 6:14 a.m. del miércoles y Gilbert sorprendentemente ya estaba despierto, o más bien, ya estaba despertando. Era muy raro de él, pues como vivía a dos cuadras de la escuela, siempre se despertaba y llegaba tarde.  
Hasta el mismo parecía sorprenderse de eso, se enderezó un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca alborotando un poco el cabello. Abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado, los cuales empezaron a parpadear más rápido confundido, ¿era posible que no reconociera su propia habitación? No parecía suya, las paredes eran de otro color, la ventana estaba cerca de la cama, su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, más de lo normal. Confundido se acercó a la orilla de la cama sentándose, ¿a qué hora se cambió de ropa? ¿O se quitó la ropa? Pues solamente llevaba unos bóxers y una camisa de tirantes blanca; el bóxer ni siquiera parecía ser suyo. Sacudió su cabeza, estaba delirando, tenía que ser eso. Se levantó al baño que también parecía estar en otra dirección. Y cuando entró, fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente si estaba delirando.

— ¡¿EHHHHHHHH?! —Dijo antes de quedarse estático completamente admirando su reflejo en el espejo. Oficialmente estaba delirando. Era más bajo, su piel más morena, tenía ojos verdes, era castaño y tenía una cosa rara que salía por su cabeza, una especie de, ¿rulo? ¿Mechón? Además tenía cara de niño malcriado y estaba todo escuálido. _"Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando... ¿Estoy soñando? ¡ESTOY SOÑANDO!"._

— ¡¿Estás bien, _fratello?!_

Una voz aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿qué carajo significaba "fratello"? ¿Era una grosería? La voz que estaba fuera del baño parecía preocupada, así que no creía que lo estuviera insultando. — Ahhh… ¡S-sí, es… estoy bien! — _"Ugh, hasta voz de niño malcriado tengo"._ Decirle que se fuera, ¿estaría bien?. — Ahhh… ¡Déjame solo!

Dijo en desesperación al no saber qué decir, esperaba que el que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta no se enfadara. Se quedó callado unos segundos al no escuchar respuesta, hasta que finalmente escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Eso le dejó en claro que no estaba solo. Ahora, ¿cómo salía de esto? Salió del baño, mirando la habitación en busca de alguna respuesta. Hasta que su vista se detuvo en el armario donde había un uniforme colgado; conocía ese uniforme, era el mismo uniforme que él llevaba. Se acercó para verlo mejor, definitivamente era su uniforme, sólo que más pequeño.

— ¡Lovino, apúrate y ven a desayunar!

Gritó un ¿señor? ¿Anciano? Tal vez era para él. Decidió ponerse el uniforme, siendo honesto nunca se había puesto el suéter de la escuela, prefería llevarse una sudadera, pues le resultaba más cómodo. No supo si la credencial salió volando de cuando se estaba poniendo el suéter o ya estaba en el piso, pero era una credencial escolar. Todos tenían una, pero nadie la llevaba. La tomó para ver que se podía encontrar. Vio que la credencial era suya, bueno, de quien miró en el espejo cuando se levantó.

.

 **"Lovino Vargas".**

 _"Hasta nombre de niño malcriado tiene"._

 **"Grupo: 2-D".**

 _"Con razón no te conozco"._

 _._

Sólo tomó la credencial para ver eso, el nombre y el grupo. O mejor dicho; su nombre y su grupo. Trataba de hacer memoria, pero nunca en su vida había visto a un chico así, eran grados y grupos diferentes en una escuela gigante, porque esa escuela era realmente grande. Además, cuántas personas no veía a diario y ni prestaba atención. Tomó la mochila y el celular que estaba a un lado y salió de la habitación, se le estaba olvidando que alguien lo había llamado. Más se sorprendió mucho al salir de la habitación y ver a alguien idéntico a él, bueno a Lovino. Había algunas diferencias, pero en sí era idéntico.

— Vee~ ¿estás mejor, _fratello?_ Parecías que algo te había asustado.

 _"Así que él era el de hace rato cuando estaba en el baño"._ — Ah… Sí…

Ya no le dijo nada sólo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, en cuanto vio que se alejaba lo siguió, pues no conocía aún la casa.

— ¡Buenos días, nietos míos! Hoy les hice un desayuno especial. — _"Así que es el abuelo"._ — ¡Waffles!

¿Quién no adoraba los waffles? Se sentó a un lado de su hermano, porque era obvio que era su hermano. Sintió que hizo algo mal, pues cuando se sentó, aquellos dos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso Lovino no desayunaba? Pero luego sonrieron orgullosos.

— Sólo por eso te daré un waffle extra, Lovino. _"Pero, ¿qué hice? Sólo me senté, ¿acaso no comía sentado Lovino? "._

No hubo mucha conversación en la mesa, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía un buen ambiente. Al terminar de desayunar, el hermano de Lovino el cual no tenía ni idea de su nombre, se despidió del abuelo, él igual se despidió pero más discreto, pues no sabía cómo se despedía Lovino.  
Al salir miró el reloj, apenas eran las 7:05 a.m. ¿por qué salían tan temprano de casa? A pesar de que tenía duda no dijo nada, sólo procuraba seguir al otro con discreción.

— ¿A dónde vas, _fratello_?

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó eso, volteó y vio que estaba en la parada de autobús. _"¡¿Lovino toma el autobús?! ¡No tengo dinero! "._ Se espantó, pero caminó a donde estaba. Empezó a revisar en los bolsillos esperando que hubiera algo. _"Basura, basura, basura… Basura… ¡Sí! "._ Su rostro se iluminó cuando encontró unas monedas en esos bolsillos que estaban llenos de basura. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco o siete minutos y llegó el autobús. Ambos lo abordaron, Lovino nuevamente se volvió a sentar a un lado de él; no entendía porque, pero el otro parecía que se desbordaba de felicidad.  
Pero aun así decidió ignorarle; sacó el celular de Lovino, rogaba para que no tuviera contraseña de desbloqueo. Tuvo que contener el suspiro que le provocó de felicidad al ver que no tenía contraseña. Pero también tuvo que contenerse de revisarlo, su "hermano" estaba aún lado de él.

— Ya casi son vacaciones, ¿ya tienes planes? —Mencionó de la nada el otro. Claramente él si tenía planes, pero no sabía si Lovino los tenía.

— Aún no estoy seguro… —Respondió muy inseguro, pues no sabía que responder.

— Oh, bueno… Lo que pasa es que… Estaba pensando… ¿No te gustaría ver a mamá estas vacaciones… ? —No tartamudeó en ningún momento, pero parecía muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó algo confundido cuando escuchó eso. _"¿Su madre no vive con ellos?"._

— ¡Olvídalo! No importa… Olvida lo que dije… —Empezó a reír nervioso haciendo que tuviera aún más dudas.

Durante el camino ya no dijo nada, estuvieron en silencio. El autobús se detuvo y parecía que ya era momento de bajar, el otro lo hacía. Estaban a dos calles de la escuela, al igual que el transcurso del autobús, iban en completo silencio. A él no le importaba; era la primera vez que veía a varios estudiantes caminar a la escuela, siempre llegaba tarde y cuando pasaba ya estaba completamente sola toda la entrada de la escuela. Faltaban como 15 minutos para que tocara la campana así que había muchos estudiantes de camino y vaya que no reconocía muchas caras, bueno, eso pasaba por siempre llegar tarde.  
Sabía en qué lugar estaba el grupo 2-D conocía todos los salones porque siempre estaba vagueando en la escuela, pero no conocía a nadie de ese grupo, curioso. No supo en qué momento se fue, pero el que le decía "fratello" ya no estaba con él, ni siquiera supo si se despidió o algo, iba muy distraído.

Y otro gran problema se planteó, ¿quiénes se suponía que eran sus amigos? ¿O era un marginado? Porque si lo era, no le sorprendía.

— De lo lejos se miraba la cara de aborrecimiento a tu propio hermano. —Giró la cabeza al escuchar que esa voz parecía realmente cerca, no parecía, estaba. Se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda, un poco más alto con grandes cejas, grandes cejas, vaya que tenía cejas. — No te culpo, creo que yo miro igual o peor a mis hermanos. —Ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, no podía dejar de mirar sus cejas. Parecía que era amigo de Lovino, pues comenzó a caminar a un lado de él y al mismo salón. Eso le alegró un poco, ya sabía que Lovino por lo menos tenía un amigo. Dejó que el rubio entrara primero al salón para ver donde se sentaba. — ¿No te piensas sentar?

Le preguntó con burla ver que se había quedado parado sin hacer nada. El de cejas gruesas se había sentado en la fila que estaba cerca de la puerta y ventanas. Se reincorporó sentándose en el pupitre frente al otro, esperaba que ese fuera su lugar, el otro no dijo nada ni lo miro raro, así que había acertado.

— ¿Lovino? —Le llamó de nuevo, se giró con todo y el torso para estar más cómodo. No contestó al oír que lo llamó por dos razones; no sabía que responder y no sabía cómo se llamaba. — ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije? Ya falta poco para que empiecen las vacaciones y enserio no quiero ir solo, moriré si voy solo.

— Ah… Emm… Uh… Sí… —Gilbert hasta sudó en frío. Se lamentaba de no haber leído o revisado algo en el celular.

— ¡Mentiroso! Apuesto a que ni le has dicho nada a tu abuelo. —Parecía enfadado pero luego se calmó soltando un suspiro. Ah, Lovino. Ya sé que odias salir, yo también lo odio; pero estoy obligado, eres mi última esperanza ya que Lukas dijo que no podía.

" _¿Quién carajo es Lukas?"._ Gilbert empezaba a llorar internamente al no saber qué hacer.

— Escuché mi nombre, ¿de qué hablan? —Por suerte de Gilbert, un chico igual rubio pero más claro y con una cruz en la cabeza apareció, debía ser Lukas.

— Lovino no ha dicho nada sobre acompañarme en las vacaciones y tú no puedes.

Y así esos dos tipos empezaron a hablar sobre vacaciones, que Lukas quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano pequeño; hasta que finalmente tocó la campana anunciando que ya comenzaba la clase.

Gilbert se sorprendió mucho, Lovino tenía exactamente los mismos profesores que él cuando estaba en segundo grado, hasta las clases las daban exactamente igual. Repetiría el segundo grado con otro cuerpo, al menos ya sabía cuándo contestar y cuándo no, que contestar y que no.  
Volvió a tocar la campana, pero ahora avisando el descanso. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas esperando salir para encontrar a Lovino que se suponía que era él. Pero eso no sucedió ya que Lukas acercó una silla hacia donde estaban ellos.

Eso significaba que Lovino y esos dos, no salían en el descanso. " _Con razón nunca lo había visto"._ Otra razón más por lo cual no lo conocía, siempre se la pasaba en el salón, en cambio él, siempre estaba afuera.

— Lovino, estás muy serio. —De la nada soltó el chico con la cruz en el cabello, lo dijo tan serio y monótono que le dio escalofríos.

— Es cierto… No me digas que… —Gilbert empezó a sudar en seco, aunque era imposible que supiera lo que realmente pasaba. Pero aún no dejaba de ponerse nervioso cuando hacían preguntas, pues no sabía que responder, no sabía cómo era Lovino. — ¿Irás a visitar a… "La señora "? —Hizo un tono raro cuando dijo "señora".

" _¿Quién se supone que es esa "señora"?"._ — No.

Negó, era la primera cosa que decía sin sonar inseguro o dudoso, pero fue muy simple. Los otros dos sólo se miraron de reojo. — Okay… En ese caso, dile a tu abuelo del "campamento".

— ¿Qué campamento? —Se le escapó, no quería decirlo en voz alta, Lovino sabía del campamento, pero Gilbert no. No debió decirlo en voz alta, pues el de cejas gruesas lo miró furioso y lo golpeó en la cabeza. — ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! Te dije de esta especie de campamento desde que supe. —Arthur no parecía molesto, fue como si el verdadero Lovino lo hubiera dicho. — Como sea… Sólo dile a tu abuelo, en serio necesito que vayas. —Lo sujetó por los hombros, lo dijo serio mirándolo directamente.

 _"Vaya, sí que debe ser importante"._ — Sí… Le diré.

Le agradeció mientras lo soltaba.  
En cuanto menos lo pensó el descanso ya había terminado. Las clases se le pasaron increíblemente rápido, pues aunque había cosas de las que no se acordara, con el sólo hecho de ver a los mismos profesores de hace un año le aburría. Las clases terminaron, guardó sus cosas rápido, era raro de decir, pero tenía que encontrarse. Por desgracia su salón estaba a la otra orilla de la escuela, iba a medio camino, pero se topó con alguien.

— _¡Fratello, v_ amos a casa! — Necesitaba saber que significaba eso, luego lo buscaría. Por ahora ya daba por perdido que se encontraría con Lovino que se suponía que era Gilbert. Escuchó unas cuantas risas, que vio que provenían del cejotas y del chico con la cruz. No tuvo más remedio que ir a donde se suponía que era su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, específicamente en la habitación. Decidió que podía investigar un poco si revisaba el celular, escuchó el sonido de un celular, se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de "su" celular. " _Número desconocido… ".  
_ Miró el número de teléfono que se suponía era desconocido ya que sentía que probablemente podría ser el suyo… Y como lo pensó, si era el suyo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en enviar un mensaje a su celular? Como sea, ya no importaba, tenía que leerlo.

.

 ** _"No sé quién eres y en realidad no me importa. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de algunas, como que soy un año menor que tú, vivo con mi gemelo y mi abuelo. No preguntes por papá y mucho menos por mamá. Siéntate al lado izquierdo del abuelo frente a Feliciano y por favor, por favor, no digas que quieres ver a mamá. Pronto llamará el abuelo para comer, por eso te lo digo"._**

 _._

 _"¡Vaya! Lovino sí que eres un cretino"._ Se dijo a sí mismo, volvió a leer el mensaje y al fin supo que se llamaba Feliciano su supuesto hermano. Agendó su número al celular de Lovino, se quedó pensando en que nombre ponerle, decidió dejarlo como Gilbert. _"Un momento… Mi celular tiene contraseña de bloqueo"._ No sólo eso, tenía más dudas y curiosidades.

— ¡Lovino! ¡La comida esta lista!

Vaya, sí que fue rápida lo de que comería pronto. Ya sabía el camino a la cocina, se sentó como decía en el mensaje; no le gustaba seguir órdenes, pero en este caso era mejor seguirlas. Sacó el celular para seguir con el mensaje.

— Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que estés con el celular mientras estamos en la mesa. —No supo si fue regaño, pues le habló muy calmado. Dejó a un lado el celular. En la mesa había espagueti, hace mucho que no comía espagueti.

— ¿Abuelo? —Llamó Feliciano a su abuelo, el cual sólo lo miró dando a entender que tenía su atención. — ¿Puedo ir a visitar a mamá en las vacaciones? —Dijo serio y un poco nervioso.

Gilbert seguía comiendo quería acabar pronto para ir a "su" habitación.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Feliciano. No irás solo hasta allá. Bien sabes que yo ya estoy viejo para hacer viajes tan lejos y Lovino ya tiene planes con su amigo. Lo siento, pero es por seguridad. —El abuelo parecía muy triste por decirle que no podía. Feliciano le sonrió diciendo que estaba bien y que no importaba.

¿Ya tenía planes con un amigo? Recordó al cejas y su "campamento" así que iría con él. ¡No quería ir con él! Tenía que hablar con Lovino. Terminó de comer y se levantó de prisa.

— ¡Lovino, recoge tu plato!

— ¡Ah, sí!

Llevó su plato y vaso hasta el fregadero y ahora sí fue a su habitación. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía por dónde empezar. No podía preguntar algo como: ¿quién eres?

.

 ** _"¿Irás a un campamento en vacaciones? ¿Quién es la "señora"? ¿No vives con tu madre? "._**

.

Fueron las tres primeras cosas que se le vinieron a la mente. Era raro preguntar cosas así a alguien que apenas y sabía su nombre. No separó su vista del celular en ningún momento. Lovino ya lo había visto, ¿por qué no le respondía?

.

 ** _"No te diré ya nada. De seguro para mañana estaremos de vuelta"._**

.

Bueno, ya no podía hacer mucho, esperaba que así fuera. Se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. ¿Esto fue un sueño? Si lo era parecía muy real. Ahora que recordaba, él no le había dicho nada respecto a su familia, bueno, él no tenía secretos.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 ** _Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de: Hidekaz Himaruya._**

 _¡Volví con más PruMano! Siempre quise hacer un historia con esta temática, sé que es cliché, pero quería hacerla(?) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo~_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miércoles 17 de Mayo.**

 **.**

Un día caluroso de primavera, era un día perfecto para despertar de tan mala manera, pues el despertador no dejaba de sonar. Lovino algo aturdido se levantó de golpe dispuesto a apagar la alarma, ni se acordaba de tener una alarma que sonara así. La miró a un lado de la cama y la apagó, frotó sus ojos tratando de quitar las pequeñas lagañas que tenía sobre sus ojos, se estiró dando un largo suspiró mirando la hora, pues sólo había apagado la alarma. Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que era las 7:05 a.m. llegaría tarde si no se apuraba. No le tomó mucha importancia a que tenía una pijama que no era suya, a que la habitación parecía otra, ni a que no sabía dónde estaba su propio baño, estaba más preocupado porqué era tarde y ya debía haber tomado el autobús; no podía creer que ese idiota de Feliciano y su propio abuelo no lo hubieran despertado. Cuando finalmente encontró el baño se dirigió rápido al lavamanos a lavarse la cara, tomó una toalla que se encontraba cerca para secarse mientras se miraba el espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al verse en el espejo, aturdido se quedó sin habla durante unos momentos, estaba tan pasmado mirándose en el espejo que reaccionó algo tarde.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Finalmente pudo reaccionar, aunque no de la mejor manera, estaba seguro que ese grito se escuchó por toda la calle.

— ¡GILBERT, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DEJA DE GRITAR ASÍ TAN TEMPRANO!

Ni siquiera escuchó eso, seguía mirando perplejo al espejo, no entendía nada. _"¡TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO! ¡NO, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA PESADILLA!"._ Era más alto, aunque bueno, eso estaba bien. Pero era albino, ¡ALBINO! Jamás en la vida había visto a una persona albina, o a lo mejor eran canas prematuras. Sus ojos eran rojizos, parecía un demonio con esos ojos. Y su rulo, ¡Dios, su rulo…! ¡Ya no estaba! ¿Podía haber algo peor que eso? _"¡Dios! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!"._ Salió del baño, ya que no podía seguir mirándose al espejo. En una silla vio lo que parecía ser su uniforme, lo reconocía _. "Hasta la escuela me persigue"._ Tomó su uniforme, era idéntico, salvo un detalle; era más grande. No tuvo más remedio que ponérselo. _"¿En serio iré a la escuela así?"._ Ahora tenía que buscar "su" mochila, no podía ir a la escuela sin mochila, la encontró en el piso, debajo de una sudadera roja. Se preguntó si se llevaba sudadera a la escuela, pues no veía por ningún lado un suéter de la escuela, decidió ponérsela, que más daba. En el bolsillo de la sudadera había un celular y una credencial, podía enviarse un mensaje para evitar que el que estuviera en su cuerpo hiciera algo estúpido, pero para su desgracia, el celular tenía contraseña, suspiró molesto y vio la credencial a ver si le servía de algo.

.

 **"Gilbert Beilschmidt".**

 _"Beils…Micht… Chmit..._ _Midt… ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE APELLIDO ES ESTE?!"._

 **"Grupo: 4-C".**

 _"¡NO CONOZCO A NADIE DE CUARTO GRADO!"._

 _._

Al menos iban en la misma escuela, su vista se fijó en la ventana, pues creyó haber visto la escuela, no creyó, era la escuela. Ese tal Gilbert vivía a dos calles de la escuela. _"¡Que suerte tienen algunos!"._

Decidió ya salir de la habitación, le estaba dando migraña, dudó en llevarse el celular, pues estaba bloqueado. Al final se lo llevó podía ver la hora con él, la cual era 7:47 a.m. Salió de la habitación notando que la casa parecía ser de dos pisos, maldecía a Gilbert internamente, pues vivía cerca de la escuela y tenía una casa grande y bonita. Bajó al primer piso, había una señora alta con cabello rubio, ¿sería la mamá?

— Tarde como siempre, Gilbert. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, no parecía molesta. — Ludwing ya se fue y yo también ya me voy al trabajo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

No tenía tiempo de cocinar, comería algo en la escuela. Era raro ir a la escuela por un camino al que no estaba acostumbrado, sabía que los de cuarto año estaban en la parte este de la escuela, pero no sabía dónde estaba el grupo. Empezó a correr cuando escuchó la campana sonar, si bien recordaba los grupos se suponen que estaban en orden alfabético. Si era así, ya sabía dónde estaba; se acercó corriendo a la puerta del salón abriéndola de golpe, esperaba que sí fuera su salón. El profesor que ya estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón sólo lo miró resignado y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Giró su cabeza en dirección a los pupitres y sólo uno al fondo estaba vacío, debía ser el suyo. Se sentía afortunado por no haberse equivocado de salón, dejó caer su mochila y se sentó exhausto, se había cansado de correr.

— _Mon dieu_ , ¿cuándo será el día que llegues temprano, Gilbert?

 _"Así que siempre llega tarde"_. Giró su cabeza para ver quien le había dicho eso, no lo conocía, no conocía a nadie de ese salón. Sólo podía decir que parecía un pervertido, tenía pinta de serlo.

— Bien, ahora todos saquen su libro, por favor. —Dijo el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

Lovino ni sabía en qué clase estaba, empezó a mirar a todos lados, parecía que sacaban el libro de química. Buscó en su mochila pero no lo encontraba _, "Estadística… Filosofía... Historia… ¡¿Dónde carajos esta química?! "._ Dejó caer su mochila resignado, también dejó caer su cabeza, era el último de la fila, así que no molestaba a nadie.

— ¿Olvidaste tu libro, Gilbert? —Se enderezó mirando que el que estaba frente a él le hablaba con mucha confianza, parecía que era alto, con ojos verdes, castaño y tenía una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer estúpido, ¿acaso era su amigo? ¿Amigo de Gilbert? No le respondió, asintió levemente sin mirarlo. — ¡Haremos la actividad juntos entonces!

Volvió a asentir, no sabía cómo se llamaba y parecía ser amigo de Gilbert, también el que estaba aún lado de él, ese rubio con cara de pervertido _, "Bonitos amigos tienes, Gilbert"._ Se dijo a si mismo con ironía y rodando los ojos.

Hasta la hora del descanso no dijo ni una sola palabra, evitaba hacerlo. A lo que había visto y escuchado, parecía ser alguien arrogante e irresponsable. Ya a la hora del descanso decidió buscar a Gilbert, o más bien "buscarse". Pero en cuanto se levantó esos dos de hace rato que no dejaron de hablarle lo llevaron fuera del salón, exactamente a la cafetería de la escuela.

— Hoy estas muy serio, Gilbert. —Dijo el moreno de ojos verdes mientras se sentaban en unas bancas cerca de la cafetería.

— _Oui_ , ¿acaso hiciste algo que no quieres que sepamos? —Le dijo en tono picarón el rubio mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en su barbilla.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Estás afónico? —Ahora los dos lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Iba a negar nuevamente con la cabeza, pero tenía que hablar, suspiró internamente, sólo tenía que negarlo y ya. — No. — _"¡QUE VOZ TAN RONCA!"._ Era cierto que en la mañana había soltado un grito que se escuchó por toda la calle, pero en ese momento estaba tan concentrado en su reflejo en el espejo que no le prestó atención a su voz.

— ¿Entonces, qué tienes? Estás muy raro el día de hoy.

— Sí, no hemos hecho nada divertido de lo que llevamos en la escuela.

 _"Así que soy el payaso de la clase con estos dos"._ — No… No dormí muy bien anoche… —Mintió y esperaba que se lo creyeran. Los otros dos se miraron de reojo, parecieron resignarse y cambiar de tema.

— Cambiando de tema. —El rubio que parecía no conocer un rastrillo empezó a hablar. — Que dicen si estas vacaciones vamos a…

A partir de ahí ya no los escuchó. _"¡Mierda! ¡Hoy tenía que decirle a Arthur que sí lo acompañaría con sus hermanos en ese odioso campamento!"._ Recordó, apenas ayer le había comentado a su abuelo respecto a eso.

— ¡Gilbert! —Reaccionó mirándolos. — ¿Qué dices? —Aquellos sonreían con malicia, no se esperaba nada bueno.

— ¿De qué? —Dijo sin entusiasmo, no quería hablar con esos dos.

— ¡No estabas escuchando! —El de ojos azules empezó hacer berrinche.

— Francis dijo que estaría bien ir a la playa en vacaciones, ¿te parece?

Así que se llamaba Francis, que nombre tan sofisticado. Odiaba la playa, siempre se le quedaba arena en todos lados, se quemaba Lovino simplemente odiaba la playa pero no sabía si Gilbert la odiaba. — Sí, está bien. — Terminó aceptando, después de todo sería Gilbert quien fuera y no él, esperaba que mañana todo estuviera de vuelta a la normalidad.

Todo el resto del descanso se la pasó sólo mirando a aquellos dos hablar y sólo podía pensar que eran idiotas. El resto de las clases se le hicieron eternas, nunca había visto a esos profesores en la escuela, dudaba que fueran de la escuela.

Finalmente las clases habían terminado, tenía que salir rápido y buscarse. Pero parecía que el destino lo odiaba.

— ¡Hora de ir a casa, Gil~!

Aquellos dos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras lo sacaban del salón y caminaban a la salida de la escuela, intentó alejarse de ellos dos, pero no funcionaba, aún no podía controlar muy bien algunas cosas de "su" cuerpo.

Sólo camino con aquellos dos una calle, esperaba recordar el camino a "casa " si su memoria no fallaba era esa, entró a la casa, pasó por la cocina y vio a alguien más alto y rubio, ¿sería un familiar? No le dijo nada y subió a "su" habitación.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de desbloquear el celular y enviar un mensaje al suyo. Dejó caer su mochila, tenía que desbloquear el celular, tenía que encontrar algo que lo ayudara a desbloquearlo, miró con detalle toda la habitación hasta que su vista de fijo en un post it cerca de la puerta que tenía escrito: 'Contraseña'. _"Más idiota no puede ser este bastardo"._ Puso lo contraseña y procedió a enviarle un mensaje a Gilbert respecto a la cena.

.

 ** _"No sé quién eres y en realidad no me importa. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de algunas cosas, como que soy un año menor que tú, vivo con mi gemelo y mi abuelo. No preguntes por papá y mucho menos por mamá. Siéntate al lado izquierdo del abuelo frente a Feliciano y por favor, por favor, no digas que quieres ver a mamá. Pronto llamará el abuelo para comer, por eso te lo digo"._**

.

Fue directo, no se tomó la molestia en guardar su número entre los contactos, pues esto sólo era por un día.

— Dice mamá que vengas a comer.

Le dijo el chico que vio hace rato la cocina, ¿sería su hermano? ¿Y con que confianza entraba a su habitación? Volvió a bajar a la cocina, había un señor, una señora y el tipo de hace rato; debía ser su papá, su mamá y su hermano. Había un comedor de cuatro personas y al igual que en la escuela, sólo había una silla desocupada. Se sentó y vio que había puré de patatas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gil? Hice tu favorito. —Comentó "su" mamá mirándolo fijamente.

 _"Ugh, soy un macho patatas"._ — N-no… No es nada. —Dijo para después dar un gran bocado a la comida para que no sospecharan.

Evitó hablar durante toda la comida, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que esa voz saliera de su boca. Comió rápido para subir a su habitación, terminó de comer y llevó el plato al fregadero. Sintió algunas mirada sobre él. _"¿Acaso Gilbert no recoge su plato? Que bastardo"._

Al llegar a la habitación tuvo ganas de ir a orinar _. "¡Que metabolismo tan rápido!"._ No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo lo pedía, no tuvo opción y entró al baño _. "Okay… Okay… Puedo hacerlo"._ La idea de tener que ver un pene ajeno para nada le gustaba, todo lo contrario. Finalmente desabrochó su pantalón, por más que intentaba no podía acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo, era más grande en muchos aspectos.

Al salir tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente quería volver a su cuerpo. El sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ese idiota ya le había contestado.

.

 ** _"¿Irás a un campamento en vacaciones? ¿Quién es la "señora"? ¿No vives con tu mamá? "._**

 _._

¿Quién se creía para preguntarle esas cosas? Pensó durante unos momentos, pero la verdad no quería decirle nada, eran cosas privadas y aunque estuviera en su cuerpo no le importaba.

.

 ** _"No te diré ya nada. De seguro para mañana estaremos de vuelta"._**

 _._

 _"Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad"._ Pensó para después echarse sobre la cama y cerrar sus ojos, pues había sido un día muy extraño y cansado.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! ¡Ahora fue el turno de Lovi-love de despertar en el cuerpo del asombroso Gilbert!  
Me di cuenta que en muy pocos fic's he puesto al bad touch trio (?) Pero eso cambiara (o eso quiero cambiar). Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero esto de ser adulto apesta :C _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	3. Chapter 3

La luz de la ventana estaba dando directamente a la cama haciéndolo despertar, se removió un poco mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos cegado un poco ante la luz, al ver la habitación se enderezó rápido y sus ojos se abrieron completos, ¿por qué seguía en el cuerpo de Lovino? Giró la cabeza para ver la hora, eran las 6:20 a.m. Aún era temprano, se sorprendía que Lovino estuviera acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, pues no parecía ser la clase de chico que se despertaba temprano, aunque bueno, como tomaba el autobús tal vez su cuerpo se había acostumbrado.

No era momento para pensar en eso. _"¡¿POR QUÉ SIGO EN EL CUERPO DE ESTE NIÑATO?!_ ". Se dijo a sí mismo viendo la habitación y "su" cuerpo, se llevó ambas manos alborotando el cabello, tenía que hacer algo ya.  
Tomó el celular, tenía que avisarle de esto a Lovino, sabía que seguiría dormido pero no le importaba, ambos estaban en esto y ambos tenían que salir de esto. Era raro marcar su propio número desde otro celular; Lovino no contestaba pero no colgaría, tenía que hablar con él. Finalmente contestó después de dos minutos insistiendo.

 ** _— ¿... Qué?_** —Escuchó por la otra línea con voz claramente soñolienta, era obvio que la llamada lo despertó.

— ¡Necesito que te despiertes! —Alzó un poco la voz haciendo notar que era serio el tema.

 ** _— ¡NO PUEDE SER!_** —Alejó un poco el teléfono al escuchar ese grito, era tan extraño escuchar su propia voz gritando de esa manera.

— ¡Pues sí, sí lo es! ¡¿Por qué sigo en tu cuerpo?! —Preguntó alterado, no entendía nada.

 ** _— ¡Yo que sé!_** —Notó que se quedó callado unos segundos. — **_¡Como sea, no es momento para esto!_**

Tenía razón, no podían discutir, iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que lo llamaron.

— ¡Lovino el desayuno!

 ** _— Escucha._** —Lovino habló, supuso que reconoció la voz de su abuelo. **_— Tienes que tomar el autobús y no tienes mucho tiempo, te hablaré cuando vayas de camino a la escuela, no te sientes cerca de Feliciano para que no escuche nada._**

No dijeron nada más, ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, se puso el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus cosas y fue al comedor tratando de peinarse un poco en el camino. Saludó y se dispuso a comer sin decir una sola palabra. Aún estaban a buena hora, creyó que se le había hecho tarde, pero no, tomaron el autobús a la misma hora que ayer e hizo lo que Lovino le dijo, aunque se sintió un poco mal, se sentó a unos dos asientos de su hermano para que no escuchara o sospechara algo, sacó el celular y vio que tenía un mensaje. Supuso que era mejor un mensaje a que lo escucharan.

 ** _— "¿Ya estás en el autobús?"._**

 **— "Sí".**

 ** _— "Bueno, si Arthur te pregunta sobre el campamento le dices que si irás con él"._**

 **— "¿Quién es Arthur? —Por un momento se había olvidado de todo".**

 ** _— "El cejotas"._**

 **— "Esta bien, ¿Francis y Antonio no te dijeron nada?".** —Él también quería sentir que ayudaba, sentía que Lovino hacia todo, además Francis dijo que quería hacer algo en vacaciones.

 ** _— "Mencionaron que irían a la playa"._**

 **— "Di que irás. No quiero que piensen que me volví un asocial de un día para otro".** —Quería ir a la playa, ansiaba ir a la playa. Pero no podía con ese cuerpo.

 ** _— "Esta bien… Saliendo de la escuela quédate en la entrada"._**

Iba a responder eso cuando notó que ya era momento de bajar; supuso que el otro quería que se vieran por sí tardaban en regresar a sus respectivos cuerpos, tener una idea de lo que deberían de hacer.

Al llegar a la escuela, específicamente a su salón vio a Arthur el cual lo esperaba ansioso, supuso que era para una respuesta a lo del campamento.

— Por favor, ¿dime que ya le dijiste a tu abuelo? —El rubio le dijo en cuanto el castaño se sentó frente a él.

— Ya, ya le dije, sí iré contigo no te preocupes. —Le dijo con algo de desinterés, pues no quería ir, él quería ir a la playa con sus amigos.

El rubio dió un muy largo suspiro aliviado, casi besaba a su amigo. — Gracias. —Lo dijo realmente agradecido, Gilbert no entendía porque acompañarlo a un campamento le aliviaba, ¿tan malo era ir solo? ¿O acaso sus hermanos eran realmente malos?

La campana sonó avisando el inicio a clases. Gilbert aún no se hacía la idea de que prácticamente estaba repitiendo el curso, lo que hacía que no prestara atención a las clases.  
No supo ni cuando pero el timbre había sonado, el igual que ayer, Lukas se acercó con una silla a donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Si irás con Arthur, Lovino?

No sabía si le hablaba con sarcasmo o con desinterés, pues no parecía tener expresión alguna. — Sí…

En todo lo que restó de las clases sólo quería irse. Abrió el cuaderno de Lovino en la última hoja y se puso a dibujar, era pésimo dibujando pero estaba aburrido. Dibujó a esos dos amigos de Lovino y les puso etiquetas. A Arthur le puso etiquetas como:

 _\- Gruñón.  
\- Cejón.  
\- Fastidioso.  
\- Metiche.  
\- Actúa como una chica de 15 años en pleno período.  
\- ¿Por qué sus cejas son tan gruesas?  
\- ¿Sus hermanos también tienen cejas gruesas?  
\- ¿Por qué es amigo de Lovino?  
\- ¿Qué le agrada Lovino de este tipo?_

También dibujó a Lukas y también decidió ponerle etiquetas, estaba aburrido y no había mucho que hacer.

 _\- Serio.  
\- Inexpresivo.  
\- ¿Conoce las emociones?  
\- Da algo de miedo.  
\- Seco.  
\- Aburrido.  
\- ¿Por qué es amigo de Lovino?  
\- ¿Qué ve Lovino en estos tipos?_

Por último dibujó a Lovino, a ese sí le puso más empeño en dibujarlo que a los otros dos, tal vez porque estaba en su cuerpo; también iba a poner etiquetas pero se quedó en blanco, no sabía que podía escribirle. Mientras pensaba en algo que escribirle el timbre sonó; sí que pasó rápido el tiempo mientras hacía eso. Rápidamente guardó todas sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón. Arthur y Lukas no dijeron nada, se miraron entre ellos bastante confundidos, no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que pasó por sus mentes.

 _"¿Qué le pasa a Lovino?"._

Mientras corría a la entrada vio a "su" hermano, no se detuvo, lo pasó de largo. Mientras corría a la entrada vio que también el otro también corría para llegar, era tan extraño ver su cuerpo desde otros ojos. Ambos llegaron algo jadeantes, trataban de recuperar el aliento, se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, estaban totalmente en trance, ninguno parecía procesar que estuvieran viendo su cuerpo desde otro. Ambos abrieron la boca, pero antes de que dijeran algo se escucharon unos murmullos que se acercaban. Gilbert reconoció esas peculiares risas, eran de sus amigos; no quería que lo vieran y estaba seguro que Lovino tampoco lo quería, aún estaban en la entrada era lógico que tenían que pasar por ahí. Gilbert reaccionó rápido jalando su propio cuerpo, se sorprendió mucho, no sabía si su cuerpo era pesado o si el cuerpo de Lovino era un debilucho, aunque le resultaba más fácil que Lovino fuera un debilucho. Lovino pareció comprender y ambos empezaron a correr nuevamente; corrieron hasta que Gilbert no pudo más, parecía que el cuerpo de Lovino no estaba en forma.

— Sabes… —Habló Gilbert entre jadeos tratando de reponerse un poco apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas encorvando la espalda. — No te vendría mal hacer algo de ejercicio.

— Cállate, bastardo. — Él también trataba de reponerse con las manos en su cintura mientras respiraba algo entrecortado, él también se había cansado pero no tanto.

Estaban como a tres o cuatro calles de la escuela, ninguno parecía alarmado de que uno de sus amigos fuera aparecer en cualquier momento, además de que ninguno pasaba por ahí, así que estarían seguros. Cuando ya controlaron sus respiraciones se reincorporaron mirándose de nuevo sin decir nada.

— Así que, Lovino, ¿eh? —El primero en romper el hielo fue Gilbert, era tan raro decir otro nombre para referirse a él mismo. — Al fin nos conocemos. —Dijo bastante animado y calmado, incluso podría decirse que algo juguetón.

Lovino en cambio hizo una expresión algo confusa, no podía acostumbrarse a escucharse a sí mismo, además la manera con el que Gilbert hablaba para nada quedaba con su tono de voz, pues Gilbert hablaba muy juguetón y animado, para nada quedaba con su cuerpo. — Y no es para nada un placer.

Gilbert tampoco parecía muy feliz de escuchar ese tono de voz en su cuerpo, pues la manera de hablar de Lovino era como si estuviera enojado y Gilbert siempre hablaba algo juguetón. — Para mí tampoco... —Dijo susurrando un poco. — Pero estamos juntos en esto. —Era verdad y no les quedaba de otra. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que estoy en tu cuerpo? — Gilbert no sólo lo dijo con sarcasmo, también lo miró con sarcasmo. No podía creer que en la situación en la que estaban Lovino aun fuera así de necio.

Lovino como odiaba tener que hablar de sí mismo o de su familia, pero ahora mismo no era Lovino, era Gilbert. Suspiró internamente, ¿por dónde empezar? Tampoco podía contarle toda su vida, pues ambos tenían que regresar a sus "casas" y no había tiempo para eso. —Por el momento sólo hay que enfocarnos en dudas que tengamos.

Gilbert pareció entender. — ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano? —Por la manera en que ese tal Feliciano reaccionó en algunas cosas le daba a entender que su relación tal vez no era la mejor.

— No, no me llevo muy bien con él. Si le habló y nos hacemos algunos favores entre nosotros, pero no somos unidos y no preguntes porqué. —Respondió seco, él también tenía que preguntarle algo. — ¿Eres el payaso de la clase?

— Sí. —Dijo pareciendo recordar todo lo que hacía en clase muy orgulloso. — ¿No vives con tus padres? —Dijo algo serio, pues tal vez los padres de Lovino no estaban vivos y el entrometiéndose en lo que no debía; pero no los había visto, además escuchó decir a Feliciano algo de visitar a su mamá.

— Mis padres no están juntos, legalmente siguen casados pero están separados. Mi papá se la pasa trabajando todo el día por lo que llega muy tarde y se va muy temprano al trabajo y mi mamá está en Roma… Yo no… Yo no hablo con mi madre, me refiero a ella como "la señora". —Escuchó que dijo algo susurrante, lo cual hizo que Gilbert se sintiera un poco mal, pues algo debió suceder entre ellos, pero apenas y lo conocía, no podía entrometerse demasiado. _"Así que ella es "La señora"._

Siguieron preguntándose algunas cosas. Después de un rato decidieron que era momento de regresar, pues "sus" familias podían preocuparse por llegar tarde sin avisar.

Gilbert al llegar a "casa" vio que Feliciano estaba dibujando y que el abuelo dormía en el sofá, creyó que Feliciano lo interrogaría para saber dónde estuvo, se sorprendió mucho pues no le preguntó nada, sólo le sonrió muy calmado de que al fin llegara. No entendía porque Lovino no se llevaba bien con su hermano si era muy amable.  
Tenía el estómago revuelto que ni tenía hambre, sólo subió a su supuesta habitación. Como quería que todo esto terminara.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _Como los capítulos por ahora son de como se acostumbran a los cuerpos, básicamente son los mismos capítulos en la versión de cada uno, por ahora._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personitas que se preocuparon, preguntando si estaba bien ya que soy de México. Sí, estoy bien. El terremoto fue en el sur del país y yo estoy hasta frontera, en el mero norte y orilla, por lo que a mí el temblor ni las lluvias no me afectan… Por ahora(?)_

 _Lo que sí hace es un calor horrible, siento que me derrito DDDDDDD:_

 _Para mañana estará el próximo capítulo, ya que me tomo mi tiempo corrigiendo faltas ortográficas y soy muy distraída y me pongo a ver videos o hacer otras cosas :v_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba durmiendo perfecta y plácidamente hasta que el sonido de un bajo y una batería hicieron que se cayera de la cama debido al susto. En el piso trató de reincorporarse pero debido al sueño que tenía el suelo le resultó muy cómodo, más no podía conciliar el sueño porque seguía sonando lo que parecía ser el principio de una canción, se medio levantó acostándose en la cama y a tientas empezó a buscar el celular con la mano, no recordaba que el tono de su celular fuera así de ruidoso, tuvo que hacer como cuatro intentos para poder contestar la llamada, a veces odiaba tanto las pantallas táctiles de los celulares.

— ¿Qué...? —Dijo adormilado, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos, los sentía tan pesados. Además, ¿quién le llamaba a esa hora? De seguro se habían equivocado de número.

 ** _— ¡Necesito que te despiertes!_** — Gritaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Gritó al escuchar su voz enderezándose de golpe, al escuchar eso se le fue completamente el sueño, ahora estaba más despierto que nunca.

— ** _¡Pues sí, sí lo es! ¡¿Por qué sigo en tu cuerpo?!_**

— ¡Yo que sé! — ¿Acaso no fue un sueño? Miró el cuerpo en el que seguía metido y después miró toda la habitación, ¿por qué no era un sueño? Suspiró incorporándose, miró el reloj, eran las 6:20 a.m. Él debía... Gilbert debía arreglarse para tomar el autobús. — ¡Como sea, no es momento para esto! — Cuando dijo eso escuchó de fondo la voz de su abuelo que avisaba que el desayuno estaba listo. — Escucha, tienes que tomar el autobús y no tienes mucho tiempo, te hablaré cuando vayas de camino a la escuela, no te sientes cerca de Feliciano para que no escuche nada.

No dijeron nada más y ambos colgaron, Lovino se dejó caer en la cama cerrando sus ojos tanto como pudo, esperaba que con abrirlos estuviera en su habitación, pero no, seguía en la habitación de Gilbert. Decidió vestirse, pues al menos ahora si quería desayunar; bajó al comedor y vio a ese sujeto rubio y alto y la señora de ayer.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a levantarte temprano! —Escuchó que dijo la mamá algo juguetona. No respondió nada sólo se sentó sirviéndose algo de cereal, no dijo nada pero sentía la mirada fija del hermano de Gilbert. Comió en silencio, su madre algo apurada se despidió de los dos y se marchó.

— ¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —Dijo el rubio cuando su madre se marchó alzando las cejas algo interrogatorio. Lovino se estremeció, no recordaba su nombre, o a lo mejor sí. No respondió, sólo asintió sin despegar la vista de su cereal. — ¿Seguro? Te escuché gritar esta mañana.

— Sí... Estoy bien.

Por la manera en la que el rubio lo miraba sabía que no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no le importaba, siguió comiendo en silencio. Al terminar iba irse a la escuela, pero recordó que ahora hacía como 15 minutos caminando y eran las 7:01 a.m. Decidió subir nuevamente a la habitación para evitar que el tipo de hace rato le hablara, además tenía que llamarle a Gilbert; después de pensarlo un poco terminó mandando un mensaje, pues conocía a su hermano y estaba seguro que escucharía todo, era un metiche de primera.

 **— ¿Ya estás en el autobús?** — Mandó y esperó como 7 minutos para recibir la respuesta.

 ** _— Sí._**

 **— Bueno, si Arthur te pregunta sobre el campamento le dices que sí irás con él.** —Se sentía un poco mal, pues apenas ayer le iba decir que iría con él a ese horrible campamento, pero no pudo, pues despertó en otro cuerpo.

 ** _— ¿Quién es Arthur?_**

 **— El cejón.**

 ** _— Esta bien, ¿Francis y Antonio no te dijeron nada?_**

 **— Mencionaron que irían a la playa.** —Dijo sin ánimos la verdad es que esos dos amigos de Gilbert no le agradaron del todo, por no decir nada.

 ** _— Di que irás. No quiero que piensen que me volví un asocial de un día para otro._**

 **— Está bien... Saliendo de la escuela quédate en la entrada.** — Tenían que arreglar esto o por lo menos hablarlo.

Después de mandar ese último mensaje miró la hora, eran las 7:42 a.m. Ya no miró si le había contestado se levantó para ir a la escuela. Caminó a paso lento, esperando igual que ayer llegar tarde, pero no, llegó faltando 5 minutos sorprendiendo mucho a dos sujetos.

— _Mon dieu, Gilbert!_ ¿Tú? ¿Llegando temprano? ¿Estás bien? — El primero en hablar cuando llegó a su asiento fue el rubio.

— ¿No estas enfermo? —Le siguió el moreno.

Lovino no sabía que responder a eso, por suerte la campana lo salvó, suspiró aliviado y vio que el profesor entró cerrando la puerta, todos los alumnos de inmediato se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos. El profesor se quedó unos momentos mirando toda el aula hasta que detuvo su vista justo en el, parecía igual que sus amigos, bastante sorprendido. — No creí que llegaría el día en el que llegaría puntual, Beilschmidt. —Escuchó que el profesor se refería a él algo burlón, escuchó unas cuantas risillas aunque muy discretas y las miradas fijamente en él, ¿tenía que responder a eso? No lo hizo, no respondió nada, sólo miró al profesor, el cual parecía sorprenderse aún más que no le respondiera. — ¿Se encuentra bien? —De nuevo no respondió nada, sólo asintió levemente. Al hacerlo vio que el profesor extrañado se fue a su escritorio y que los demás parecían murmurar algo. Trató de no prestarle atención, aun así podía sentir que esos dos amigos de Gilbert lo miraban bastante preocupados.  
Después de varias aburridas clases tocó la campana avisando el descanso. Lentamente guardó sus cosas, cuando terminó, esos dos lo levantaron cada uno por un brazo y lo llevaron a rastras cerca de los baños.

— ¡¿Qué carajo pasa con ustedes?! —Dijo Lovino en cuanto lo soltaron, los cuales se miraron entre ellos bastante extrañados, a veces olvidaba que no estaba en su cuerpo.

— Gilbert, ¿seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó bastante preocupado el de ojos verdes.

— Estamos preocupados por ti, no sueles quedarte callado cuando los profesores te hablan de esa manera. —Siguió hablando el rubio. — Además pareces en otro mundo, si algo te preocupa puedes decirnos.

— Exacto, después de todo somos mejores amigos.

Lovino se quedó sin habla, ¿qué respondería Gilbert ante eso? — N-no sé de qué hablan... Estoy bien. _— "¡Mierda! ¡Tartamudeé!"._ Esperaba que aun así le creyeran o por lo menos no le dijeran ya nada.

Aquellos dos sólo se miraron de reojo, era obvio que su amigo les estaba ocultando algo; decidieron no presionarlo, pues de seguro con algo de tiempo se los diría.

Volvieron a clases, Francis y Antonio no dejaban de mirarlo, más que incomodarlo lo estaba empezando a molestar. Decidió mejor prestarle atención a clases pero no entendía nada, ¿eso miraría el próximo año? ¿Ese profesor le daría clases el próximo año? No entendía nada y Gilbert no parecía ser el chico que prestara atención a clases... Honestamente él tampoco lo era. Aburrido se puso a hojear el cuaderno de Gilbert y vio que había varios garabatos al final del cuaderno.  
Había dibujos de los profesores con cuernos, algunos escupían fuego, también había un dibujo de Gilbert con una corona y una espada pareciendo derrotar a la directora.

 _"¿Acaso está en la primaria?"._ Se dijo a si mismo con ironía y una sonrisa ladina al ver los dibujos mal hechos y ver lo que dibujada, aunque admitía que le divertían los dibujos. Todo lo que faltaba para salir se la pasó mirando los dibujos de Gilbert. Cuando sonó la campana rápido cerró el cuaderno y recogió sus cosas. Tenía que ver a Gilbert.

Salió corriendo del salón antes de que esos dos se le acercaran o le dijeran algo, logró escapar de ellos y a lo lejos podía ver a Gilbert o mejor dicho "verse".

Se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, estaban bastante sorprendidos. Gilbert tomó su mano y empezó a jalarlo hacia la calle, Lovino estaba confundido, ¿por qué lo jalaba? Giró la cabeza y vio a los amigos de Gilbert, por lo que comprendió y empezó a correr; el cuerpo de Gilbert le resultaba un poco más ligero que el suyo, cuando se detuvieron vio que Gilbert parecía estar realmente exhausto, el igual estaba algo jadeante pero no tanto como lo parecía el otro.

— Sabes… —Habló Gilbert entre jadeos tratando de reponerse un poco, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas encorvando la espalda. — No te vendría mal hacer algo de ejercicio.

— Cállate, bastardo. — Él también trataba de reponerse con las manos en su cintura mientras respiraba algo entrecortado, él también se había cansado pero no tanto.

Estaban como a tres o cuatro calles de la escuela, ninguno parecía alarmado que uno de sus amigos fuera aparecer en cualquier momento, además ninguno pasaba por ahí, así que estarían seguros. Cuando ya controlaron sus respiraciones se reincorporaron mirándose de nuevo sin decir nada.

— Así que, Lovino, ¿eh? —El primero en romper el hielo fue Gilbert. — Al fin nos conocemos.

Lovino en cambio hizo una expresión algo confusa, no podía acostumbrarse a escucharse a sí mismo, además la manera con el que Gilbert hablaba para nada quedaba con su tono de voz, pues Gilbert hablaba muy juguetón y animado, para nada quedaba con su cuerpo. — Y no es para nada un placer.

Gilbert tampoco parecía muy feliz de escuchar ese tono de voz en su cuerpo, pues la manera de hablar de Lovino era como si estuviera enojado y Gilbert siempre hablaba algo juguetón. — Para mí tampoco... —Dijo susurrando un poco. — Pero estamos juntos en esto. —Era verdad y no les quedaba de otra. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

— ¿Para qué? —Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que estoy en tu cuerpo? — Gilbert no sólo lo dijo con sarcasmo, también lo miró con sarcasmo.

Lovino como odiaba tener que hablar de sí mismo o de su familia, pero ahora mismo no era Lovino, era Gilbert. Suspiró internamente, ¿por dónde empezar? Tampoco podía contarle toda su vida, pues ambos tenían que regresar a su "casas" y no había tiempo para eso. —Por el momento sólo hay que enfocarnos en dudas que tengamos.

El albino pareció entender. — ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano?

— No, no me llevo muy bien con él. Si le hablo y nos hacemos algunos favores entre nosotros, pero no somos unidos y no preguntes porqué. —Respondió seco, pero era la verdad no eran unidos a pesar de ser gemelos; él también tenía que preguntarle algo. — ¿Eres el payaso de la clase?

— Sí. —Dijo pareciendo recordar todo lo que hacía en clase muy orgulloso. Lo cual hizo que Lovino lo mirara incrédulo, ¿estaba orgulloso de eso? — ¿No vives con tus padres?

— Mis padres no están juntos, legalmente siguen casados pero están separados. Mi papá se la pasa trabajando todo el día por lo que llega muy tarde y se va muy temprano al trabajo y mi mamá está en Roma… Yo no… Yo no hablo con mi madre, me refiero a ella como "la señora". —Como odiaba hablar de su familia, pues no eran muy unidos, más bien él no era muy unido, además de que se lo estaba contando a un tipo que apenas conocía y no estaba interesado en su vida pero tenía que hacerlo ya que estaba en el cuerpo de ese sujeto.

Siguieron preguntándose algunas cosas. Después de un rato decidieron que era momento de regresar, pues "sus" familias podían preocuparse por llegar tarde sin avisar.

Lovino al llegar subió a la habitación, los padres de Gilbert parecían no llegar todavía y no miraba al otro tipo que parecía ser el hermano. Al entrar a la habitación dejó caer la mochila en el piso y él se echó en la cama.

— ¿Gilbert?

Escuchó que llamaron desde la puerta, molesto medio levantó la cabeza, pues no quería hablar con nadie. Al girar la cabeza vio que se trataba del hermano de Gilbert — ¿Qué? —Dijo en tono neutro, pues ni loco hablaría animado como Gilbert lo hacía.

— ¿Estás bien? Francis y Antonio me preguntaron por ti, dicen que estas raro.

 _"Oh genial, esos bastardos fueron con el chisme con el hermano"._ — Sí, estoy bien, ya le dije a esos bas-... A esos dos que estoy bien. —Se puso nervioso al terminar de decir eso, pues por poco lo arruinaba, Gilbert ni parecía usar la palabra 'bastardo'. Empezó a sudar en frío cuando vio que el rubio lo miraba con duda.

— Yo también pienso que estás algo raro... ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada?

 _"¡Ugh, ya déjame en paz maldito macho patatas!"._ — No, no me ha pasado nada, todo está bien. —Dijo con mucho esfuerzo para no sonar molesto, dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la cama dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Lovino se giró quedando boca arriba en la cama. Cerró sus ojos suspirando y exhalando muy profundo, quería volver a su cuerpo, a su vida. Ese tal Gilbert no le agradaba del todo; prefería por mucho haber cambiado en el cuerpo de alguien que ya conocía.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _Pues como dije ayer, es el mismo capítulo versión Lovino._  
 _Ahora si no se cuando vuelva a actualizar(?) Últimamente no tengo tanta inspiración, y no me gusta escribir sin inspiración porque siento que todo me queda muy seco y frío (como mi corazón(?). También por tanto fic inconcluso que tengo y digo que ya no voy a escribir cosas nuevas y pues… Soy un fraude, soy peor que Peña Nieto :v_

 _Espero que después de la fiesta del 16 de septiembre la borrachera me inspire(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


	5. Chapter 5

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que hizo no fue ver la habitación, ni ver su cuerpo; fue ir al baño. Y justo como temía, ahí estaba de nuevo en ese cuerpo que no era suyo, con ese cabello marrón, ese rulo, esa piel morena y esa cara de niñato. Frunció el ceño apoyando ambas manos en el lavamanos. Tenía unas ganas de estrellarse en el reflejo del espejo para saber si así podía regresar a su cuerpo. No tuvo más remedio que suspirar y lavar su cara. _"Estúpido niño"._

— Lovino, hoy frunces el ceño más de lo habitual, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó el abuelo cuando ya se encontraban los tres en el comedor. Miraba bastante a su nieto mayor con algo de preocupación.

— Estoy bien… Sólo tengo sueño… —Gilbert entró en pánico, aún no sabía que responder a muchas cosas; y sobre todo algo que no entendía y no sabía si llegaría a entender y era, ¿por qué Lovino era así de frío con su propia familia? Si tanto su abuelo como su hermano se preocupaban mucho por él y se notaba que lo querían mucho, ¿por qué era así? De todos modos si le preguntaba le respondería que no era su problema… Aunque sí lo era.

— Pues espero que no te quedes dormido en clase, al menos hazlo en el descanso o en el baño… Aunque en el baño no es buena idea… —Bromeó su abuelo para sí mismo poniendo una sonrisa algo boba.

Gilbert se sintió mal, tenía que fruncir el ceño y tener una mirada fría cuando en realidad quería sonreír y bromear junto con el abuelo de Lovino. Pero no, terminó el desayuno y se puso en marcha a la escuela junto al hermano. Donde tampoco podía hablar, casi ni mirarle. _"¡Maldito mocoso con problemas para relacionarse!"._ Si sólo Lovino no fuera tan amargado podría hablar con el hermano, pero no. El hermano a lo que había visto en esos dos días parecía muy atento a su hermano y le preguntaba si estaba bien y trataba de estar al pendiente.  
Al llegar a la escuela Feliciano se despidió de él y vio que fue a su salón, mismo grado pero separados por el grupo, suponía que Lovino estaba feliz de no compartir clase con su hermano. Él también fue a "su" salón, francamente los amigos que tenía Lovino no le agradaban; uno parecía no conocer las emociones, lo cual daba algo de miedo y el otro era algo molesto, aunque bueno, eran igual de raros e inadaptados que Lovino.

— Lovino, ¿qué te pasó ayer? —Preguntó Lukas al ver que ya había tomado asiento.

— Cierto, tu no sueles irte rápido y menos correr… Mejor dicho, tú no corres. —Le siguió Arthur con algo de burla pero a la vez preocupación.

 _"Con razón eres un debilucho y estás algo llenito, Lovino"._ — Quería llegar rápido a casa.

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú odias estar en casa, ¿qué le hiciste a Lovino? —Le dijo con burla el rubio para después bufar y rodar los ojos.

— Tenía algo que hacer… —Trató de sonar lo más seguro, no sabía sí esa sería una respuesta de Lovino.

Arthur y Lukas parecieron cambiar o dejar el tema. Pasó un rato más y las clases comenzaron. Gilbert vio entrar al profesor de literatura que le dio clases el año pasado, como odió a ese profesor, aunque a decir verdad en realidad odiaba a todos los profesores. — ¡Vargas! ¿Está prestando atención a la clase? —Preguntó el profesor bastante molesto.

Gilbert ni supo cuándo había empezado la clase, había abierto el cuaderno de Lovino y se había puesto a dibujar igual que ayer; levantó su cabeza para ver al profesor, como amaba ver que los profesores lo miraran así de molesto, por un momento se olvidó por completo que estaba en el cuerpo de Lovino, sonrió con burla lo cual hizo enojar más al profesor. — La verdad, no. Su clase es muy aburrida. —Contestó algo juguetón, lo cual no sólo sorprendió al profesor, también a toda la clase en especial a dos.

— Sí mi clase le parece muy aburrida puede retirarse. Aunque me sorprende y me decepciona mucho de usted, Vargas. —Respondió el profesor bastante duro.

Entonces Gilbert recordó que no era su cuerpo. _"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué le contesté?! ¡ARGH! ¡Fue culpa del profesor!"._

Gilbert estaba frustrado porque sabía perfectamente que gracias a ese error, los amigos de Lovino lo interrogarían, en toda la clase no sólo sentía la miradas de esos dos, sino de todos los de la clase, incluido en profesor, ¿realmente había metido tanto la pata?  
Pero llegó lo que no quería, el descanso, trató de salir corriendo en cuanto sonara la campana, no le importaba si guardaba las cosas o no; pero no fue así, Arthur que se sienta atrás de él, lo sujetó fuertemente de los hombros impidiéndole pararse.

— Lovino, no te hemos preguntado nada porque te conocemos y sabemos que no te gusta hablar de lo que te pasa a menos que te sientas muy seguro. — Empezó a hablar Arthur quitando las manos de los hombros de Lovino y sentándose en el pupitre frente al moreno. Hablaba con voz notablemente seria, hasta parecía algo preocupado. — Pero, desde el miércoles has estado bastante extraño.

— Hasta yo lo noté. —Lukas se había acercado a ellos recargándose ligeramente en la fila de pupitres de al lado.

— Si te sucede algo puedes decirnos.

 _"Si hasta el rarito lo notó entonces si debe ser grave… ¡No! ¡No es momento para pensar en eso! ¡Tengo que pensar en que responderles!"._ — Ah… Bueno, la verdad… — _"¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ LES DIGO?! ¡Ocupo decir algo que suene como Lovino!"._ — Es que... Últimamente… N-no he podido dormir muy bien estos días. —Soltó algo rápido y con voz algo trémula, dijo lo mismo que le dijo al abuelo en la mañana y en serio esperaba que le creyeran.

— Lovino sé muy bien que odias a todos los profesores, en especial al de hace rato. —Respondió Arthur pero primero soltó un suspiro. _"Así que tengo algo en común con ese niñato". —_ Pero nunca les respondes cuando tratan de intimidarte, siempre los ignoras…

— Además parecías estar disfrutándolo. —Soltó de la nada Lukas, si lo hubiera dicho con otra expresión en su cara, podría jurar que se estaba burlando y disfrutando.

— Lukas, no ayudas… — Regañó el rubio mirándolo de reojo.

— Es la verdad. —Sin embargo este sólo alzó los hombros.

 _"Creo que el ambiente se relajó…"._ — Dejemos esto, no creo que nos digas lo que te pasa; pero por si dices la verdad deberías tratar de dormir más. — Arthur comentó ya más resignado, conocía muy bien a Lovino y si le daban muchas vueltas al mismo asunto se acabaría enojando.

— Cambiando de tema. ¿Ya estás listo para las vacaciones con tus hermanos, Arthur? Falta una semana para las vacaciones. —Lukas al igual entendió que era mejor dejar el tema.

 _"¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO, VERDAD?! ¡NO QUIERO IR A ESE ESTÚPIDO CAMPAMENTO CON SUS HERMANOS, DE SEGURO SON IGUAL DE ODIOSOS QUE ÉL! ¡O PEOR!"._

— Nunca estaré listo cuando se trate de ellos. — Dijo con algo de ironía en la voz. — Por eso me alegra que Lovino vaya conmigo, si fuera yo solo moriría.

 _"¡YO QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA! ¡A LA PLAYA! ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!"._

Mientras Gilbert se lamentaba internamente, aquellos dos seguían conversando de las vacaciones. El descanso y la escuela terminó, Gilbert seguía totalmente ido, no supo si se despidió de los amigos de Lovino y en todo el camino a casa Feliciano le hablaba pero no escuchaba nada. ¿Una semana? No podía creer que pasaría las vacaciones en ese cuerpo, se lamentaba ya acostado en la cama cuando el celular lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? —Estaba acostado boca abajo y no quería ni hacer el esfuerzo para levantar ni su cara, ¿ahora que quería ese niño?

 _ **— ¡Oh! ¡Contestó!**_ —Se escuchó una voz algo chillona y claramente feliz.

 ** _— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ponlo en altavoz yo también quiero escuchar su voz?!_ ** —Le siguió alguien en el fondo con voz más ronca.

Gilbert reaccionó enderezándose de golpe, esas voces, conocía perfectamente esas voces. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse y no decirle a Lovino?! Todos los viernes Antonio, Francis y él iban a la casa de uno a perder el tiempo y esta semana era el turno de que fueran a su casa.

 _ **— ¿Eh? Ya no dice nada…**_

 _ **— De seguro lo asustaste, Antonie.**_

 _ **— ¿Eh? ¿Eso crees? ¡Perdón por asustarte nuevo amigo de Gilbert!**_

 _ **— Si es que eres su "amigo".**_

 _ **— ¡Dejen eso!**_

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que sonara un fuerte golpe y el tono de colgado de celular. ¿Qué había sido eso? Más importante, Antonio y Francis estaban con Lovino, ¿cómo habrá lidiado con ellos? _"¡ARGH!"._ No podía llamarle, pues estaban sus amigos. Se iban a las 6:00 p.m. faltaba media hora para eso, así que tenía que esperar. Bien, conocía a Antonio, era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho, pero era algo estúpido así que estaba seguro que él no había llamado. En cambio Francis, podía jurar que había sido obra de él.  
Se espantó al escuchar el celular de nuevo, era Lovino, ¿acaso los corrió?

 _ **— ¡Bastardo tus amigos son realmente unos pesados y entrometidos!**_

Sólo llevaban tres días y siempre que hablaba por teléfono con Lovino tenía que apartar un poco el celular para que no le reventara el tímpano. — Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz de hablar contigo. —Dijo con sarcasmo, ¿enserio Lovino ni siquiera podía comenzar con un 'Hola'?

 _ **— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía que pasar la tarde con esos dos bastardos?!**_

— ¡Se me olvidó! ¡Además ellos se iban hasta dentro de media hora! ¡¿Los corriste?!

 _ **— ¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Tus estúpidos amigos están diciendo que soy tu novio! ¡Que eres mi novio!... ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo! Odio a tus amigos, en especial al rubio que no se afeita.**_

— Escucha, niño con fetiches de tomate. —Dos días y sabía que Lovino le gustaba el tomate, aunque no era la primera persona que conocía que le gustaba. —Tus amigos no son muy normales que digamos, así que no hables como si mis amigos fueran los raros. — _"¿Quién se cree para insultar así a mis amigos?"._ Entonces recordó. — ¡¿QUÉ SALGO CONTIGO?! _—"¡Primero me corto las manos y me las trago antes que salir con alguien como él! De seguro lo dijo Francis y Antonio le siguió el juego…"._

 _ **— ¡Sí! Tus amigos tuvieron la "graciosa" idea de eso, al parecer ayer en la salida nos vieron y al teñido no pude cambiarlo de opinión.**_

— Y no lo harás… —Conocía a Francis y cuando él creía que una pareja era la indicada se entrometía, decía que era del país del amor y que mejor que nadie sabía de romance… Pero estaba soltero. — ¡Como sea, tenemos que pensar rápido en hacer algo! No quiero ir a un campamento en vacaciones.

 _ **— Y yo no quiero ir a la playa. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaremos esto? Ni siquiera sabemos si se pueda arreglar.**_

Era cierto, no sabía si esto tendría solución. Tampoco podían quedarse toda la noche tratando de descifrar la "solución" a su problema. — Okay, mañana es sábado, ¿qué tal si nos vemos para ver si podemos arreglar esto?

 ** _— Ah, está bien. Pero, ¿dónde?_**

No conocía muy bien por donde vivía Lovino y estaba seguro que tampoco lo era para el moreno. — Mañana nos vemos en la escuela a la 1:00 p.m. no llegues tarde.

 _ **— Tú eres el impuntual, bastardo.**_

Colgaron y soltó un largo suspiro estirándose, tres días sólo habían pasado y sentía que ya no podía con esa farsa de ser alguien más.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy bien, creo que ya todos saben que hubo un terremoto en México. Pero yo no soy de los estados afectados. Realmente siento no haber avisado que estaba bien y disculparme por los que se preocuparon por mí;; Estoy bien, no me pasó nada, pero he estado ausente porque me ofrecí como voluntaria en la cruz roja para recolectar víveres; hubo dos terremotos y desde el primero me puse como voluntaria y con el segundo que ocurrió había más cosas por hacer. Hace como una semana ya dejé eso porque aún sigue llegando gente como voluntaria así que a los que ya estaban desde el principio nos dieron las gracias y nos dijeron que ya era mejor que descansáramos._

 _Ya en relación con el fic(?) Me gusta mucho Lovi rellenito ;; La mayoría de los fics y/o doujinshis lo ponen delgado y a mí me da igual que lo pongan delgado, pero cuando alguien lo pone chubby exploto de la ternura;; Además el Himapapa algunas veces lo ha dibujado con su lonjita -InserteCorazonesGays(?)._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas~?_


	6. Chapter 6

Despertó a causa de la ruidosa alarma de Gilbert, vaya manera para saber que seguía en el cuerpo de ese idiota. Aún no abría los ojos y ya sabía que aún seguía en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, ¿por qué le pasaba esto? Apagó la alarma y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

 _"Habitación de presumido, brazos más largos y blancos, piel igual de blanca... Sí, sigo en el cuerpo de ese bastardo"._ Se levantó al baño a lavarse la cara, pero en cuanto vio 'su' rostro hizo una mueca de repulsión, no quería ver esa cara de maldito arrogante.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme, donde también hizo una mueca de asco porque tampoco le agradaba mucho ver un cuerpo ajeno. Bajó a la cocina no vio por ningún lado a los padres, lo cual lo hizo sentir aliviado, pero el hermano estaba en el comedor y lo miraba bastante.

— ¿Desde cuándo te levantas temprano para desayunar? — Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

 _"No sólo amigos metiches tiene, hasta su familia es metiche". —_ El hambre me gana. — Iba a responderle con un sutil; "¿Que te importa?" pero claramente el hermano de Gilbert no era como su hermano.

Comieron en silencio, lo cual se sentía incómodo. Lovino siempre comía en silencio con su abuelo y Feliciano, pero por la atmósfera sentía que no era lo mismo con el hermano de Gilbert. ¿De qué hablaría Gilbert con su hermano? ¿De qué era un cretino e irresponsable que se cree genial? Era lo más probable.

Sin embargo no dijeron nada, el rubio fue el primero en irse y Lovino esperó a que fuera un poco tarde para llegar educadamente tarde como lo hacía Gilbert.  
Al llegar la profesora estaba por cerrar la puerta, fue a su lugar pero esos dos amigos de Gilbert le sonreían algo maliciosos, como si tuvieran planeado hacerle algo. Sea lo que sea ignoraría a esos bastardos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Beilschmidt? Jamás lo había visto fruncir tanto el ceño… — Le preguntó la profesora haciendo que varios compañeros giraran la cabeza a su dirección. ¿Por qué siempre que un profesor llamaba la atención de un alumno todos volteaban a verlo como si fuera un criminal?  
Lovino no dijo nada, negó suavemente con la cabeza; la profesora no parecía convencida pero decidió dejarlo y volver a la clase. Y en todo lo que duró hizo su mejor esfuerzo sobre humano para no fruncir el ceño, lo cual le era jodidamente difícil.

Pero por fin, había sonado la campana, ni siquiera hacían mucho en las clases, pues ya se acercaban las vacaciones. _"¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones? ¿Dos semanas? ¿O eran tres…?"._ Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que pasó 'eso' con su cuerpo, lo extrañaba tanto. Estaba a punto de pararse para salir al descanso, ya que Gilbert era de los que salían del salón y tenía que disimularlo. Pero esos dos, el rarito y el tonto lo tomaron cada uno de un hombro y lo sentaron de nuevo. Lovino tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

— Gilbert~ ¿por qué no mejor nos quedamos? —El primero en hablar fue el moreno.

— _Oui, oui._ Hace mucho que no nos quedamos en clase para hablar. —Siguió el rubio. La manera en la que hablaban y lo miraban era muy hostil, honestamente Lovino se sentía algo intimidado, pues no sabía que era lo que esos le dirían, o harían y no saber cómo debía reaccionar era peor. — Ayer parecías tener mucha prisa al salir, ¿no es así~?

 _"¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso me vieron?! Es decir… Vieron a Gilbert en mi cuerpo… ¡ARGH! ¡ESTO ES TAN CONFUSO!"._

— ¡No sabía que habías conseguido un nuevo amigo! — De la nada soltó Antonio muy animado y bastante eufórico. No sólo Francis lo miraba de manera sosa, Lovino también lo estaba haciendo. _"¡No sé si este amigo de Gilbert es jodidamente estúpido o se hace!"._

— _Antonie…_ No creo que sea "amigo" de Gilbert. —Respondió Francis con voz algo ronca mientras lo miraba de manera pícara. _"¡Y el otro tampoco es muy listo pero tiene una imaginación muy perversa!"._

— ¿Eh? ¿No es tu amigo, Gilbert? Entonces no deberías irte con extraños, no importan si son más chicos que tú.

 _"¡Malditos y jodidos bastardos jodidamente altos! ¡Aún estoy en desarrollo al igual que ustedes"._

El rubio parecía ignorar completamente a su amigo para centrarse en él. — ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas~?

— ¡Oh! ¡Podemos invitarlo a la playa! —Soltó Antonio haciendo que nuevamente los dos lo miraran pero ahora bastante sorprendidos.

— _Mon amie_! A veces tienes ideas tan increíbles. —Felicitó a su amigo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. — Puedes invitarlo, pero asegúrate que no haya hecho planes. Ya sabes, falta una semana para vacaciones.

 _"¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¡¿EN SERIO FALTA UNA SEMANA?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO QUIERO PASAR MIS VACACIONES CON ESTOS LOCOS!"._

La campana nuevamente sonó avisando que el descanso había terminado, Lovino estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar la campana dando un ligero brinco, por suerte nadie lo vio.  
Todo lo que restó fue una tortura, tenía que no fruncir su ceño, lo cual le era algo casi imposible. _"¡¿Cómo puede estar con cara de tonto todo el día?!"._ Aunque no le gustaba y no quería hacerlo, no tenía alternativa, pues si no lo hacía podía que le preguntaran cosas y era lo que menos quería, hablar con esa voz tan ronca; además evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con alguien, pues no sabía cómo era la relación con los demás compañeros, porque a él no le interesaba llevarse bien con los demás compañeros... Pero Gilbert no parecía ser igual.

Por fin habían terminado las clases y ahora que lo recordaba era viernes, estaba tan ido que apenas y se acordaba que día era. Recogía las cosas lo más lento que podía, pues si era de los últimos en salir no tenía que despedirse de los otros dos ni de los demás. Después de hacerse el que recogía sus cosas por fin había quedado solo, ¿por qué no había hecho eso antes? Salió del salón a paso lento y en cuanto lo hizo esos dos bastardos amigos de Gilbert lo abrazaron por el hombro. ¿Qué no se supone que ya se habían ido?

— ¡Tardaste una eternidad, Gilbert! Y eso que hoy toca ir a tu casa. —Francis regañó de una forma un tanto alegre.

 _"¿Ir a mi casa? ¡¿IRÁN A MI CASA?!"._ No pudo disimular la mirada de confusión que le provocó escuchar aquello. Por lo que Antonio y Francis se dieron cuenta.

— ¿Olvidaste que hoy era en tu casa, Gilbert? —Antonio ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

Negó muy despacio, a lo que los otros dos sólo alzaron los hombros y empezaron a andar arrastrándolo. _"¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE IRÁN A LA CASA EN SERIO?! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN?! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL BASTARDO DE GILBERT NO ME DIJO NADA?!"._

Se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba cerca de la escuela, Gilbert ni quería entrar, no tenía dinero, pues no sabía dónde lo guardaba el otro. Pero terminó entrando porque aquellos dos lo arrastraron; no compró nada, al parecer a lo que le entendió de Antonio cuando tocaba en la casa de uno, él que ponía la casa no compraba nada.

Llegaron a casa, el hermano de Gilbert estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro; Francis y Antonio lo saludaron y el también, aunque muy a su manera, pues si no era muy afectivo con su propio hermano, menos lo sería con el de otro bastardo.

— ¿Estás enojado con Lud, Gilbert? —En cuanto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron, le preguntó el moreno con algo de preocupación.

— ¿O acaso se pelearon? Es raro que ustedes estén peleados. —Le siguió el rubio.

— ¿Qué? No… Claro que no. —Trató de sonar muy seguro. Como odiaba tener que fingir ser Gilbert.

Lovino no podía llamar a Gilbert y preguntarle que sucedía o que debía hacer, pues sentía que sería escuchado, no confiaba para nada en esos dos. Se pusieron a comer toda la comida chatarra que habían comprado, ya había pasado como una hora y media y no hablaban casi de nada; Antonio estaba jugando con su celular, Francis parecía inspeccionar la ropa interior por alguna razón, lo cual no le importaba mucho, pues no era suya y el sólo estaba sentado mirando el celular, dudando en si mandar o no un mensaje a Gilbert.

— Oye, Francisco. ¿Ya hablaste con tu tía para quedarnos en la playa? —Preguntó Antonio haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a prestarle atención.

— _Oui_ , claro que sí. Ya está todo listo para cuando vayamos a la playa, no tienen porqué preocuparse.

 _"¡ARGH! ¡NO QUIERO IR!"._ Dejó de escuchar a esos dos, pues empezaron a hablar del viaje a la playa, de cosas como donde se quedarían, al parecer la tía de Francis tenía un apartamento en la playa y se quedarían ahí. Pero no quería, enserio odiaba la playa, no entendía como a las personas les gustaba ir a la playa, pues la arena se te metía por todos lados, la arena caliente quemaba tus pies, el agua salada en tus ojos, el sol que dejaba quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo y con la piel tan blanca de Gilbert, estaba seguro que si seguía en ese cuerpo sufriría mucho.

En fin, sacudió su cabeza, también odiaba el rápido metabolismo de Gilbert, se levantó a ir al baño; aunque le daba algo de miedo, sentía que esos dos harían algo mientras estaba en el baño, pues parecían ser los típicos amigos que se hacían bromas pesadas a escondidas, el odiaba eso, por suerte sus amigos Arthur y Lukas también. Pero sin más, entró al baño poniendo el seguro.

— Oye, Gilbert entró al baño, busca su celular. —Susurró Francis en cuanto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta del baño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? —El único que parecía tener malas intenciones era Francis, pues Antonio arqueó las cejas sin entender para que lo quería.

— ¿Qué tal si llamamos al nuevo "amiguito" de Gilbert? —Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, pues lo dijo muy malicioso y pícaro.

No fue difícil encontrar el celular, pues estaba sobre el escritorio donde estaban las mochilas de ellos. Los amigos de Gilbert se sabían su contraseña, empezaron a buscar entre los contactos pero no miraban a nadie nuevo, ¿acaso no lo guardó?

— Gilbert saldrá en cualquier momento. —Susurró Antonio haciendo notar que estaba preocupado porque pensaría Gilbert si lo vieran revisando su celular.

Francis buscó en el registro de llamadas y encontró un número desconocido, ¿y sí…? Lo iba llamar, pero antes de eso; se puso como guardia en la puerta para evitar que su amigo en el baño saliera, le dio el celular a Antonio para que marcara al número desconocido, si tenía suerte podía ser del chico que se fue ayer con Gilbert. Se escuchaba el tono de marcado, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y al cuarto contestaron.

— **_¿Qué?_** —Se escuchó de la otra línea con voz algo floja y tal vez enojada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Contestó! —Gritó Antonio al escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea, además la voz parecía de un estudiante.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ponlo en altavoz yo también quiero escuchar su voz?! —Dijo Francis, realmente se sentía muy curioso por saber cómo era la voz de aquel chico. Se olvidó por completo que estaba siendo guardia para evitar que Gilbert los descubriera y se fue a un lado de Antonio para poder escuchar mejor en el celular.

— ¿Eh? Ya no dice nada… — Antonio parecía un poco decepcionado al no escuchar nada.

— De seguro lo asustaste, _Antonie._ —Lo que no sabían es que al otro lado de la línea, la persona no estaba asustaba, estaba nervioso pues se preguntaba; _"¡¿Dónde está Lovino?!"._

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso crees? ¡Perdón por asustarte nuevo amigo de Gilbert!

— Sí es que eres su "amigo". — En la voz se le notaba la malicia con la que dijo eso.

En eso se escuchó la palanca del baño y que se abría la puerta del baño; Lovino los vio, sostenían su supuesto celular el cual reconocía el número al que marcaban, ¡Pues era el suyo!

— ¡Dejen eso! —Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a su celular y a esos dos, haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso, tomó el celular y colgó.

Los otros dos se reían. — ¡Al fin conocimos la voz del chico con el que sale Gilbert! —Antonio estaba muy emocionado.

— Tiene la voz algo aniñada, no sabía que te gustaban más chicos, ¿eh? —Francis volteó a ver a Gilbert para ver qué clase de expresión tendría después de que hicieron eso, pero las sonrisas de ambos se borraron completamente al ver la cara claramente furiosa de su amigo. Lovino jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como ahora, no sólo eso, les lanzaba miradas tan asesinas que los otros dos dejaron de reír. — C-creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no crees, _Antonie_? — Dijo con voz trémula, pues no creían que Gilbert se enojaría tanto por hablarle al chico ese.

— S-sí. N-nos vemos, Gil. —Cada uno tomó sus mochilas y se fueron casi corriendo de la habitación.

Lovino no tenía ni idea de que había sido eso, pero era mejor que se hubieran ido, ya nolos aguantaba. Ahora había algo más preocupante, esperaba que Gilbert no hubiera dicho nada estúpido, tenía que llamarle para confirmarlo, pero al intentar marcar el número sentía que rompería el celular de tan fuerte que apretaba los números. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que por suerte le contestó al primer tono.

— ¡TUS AMIGOS SON UNOS BASTARDOS ENTROMETIDOS! —Por fin lo soltó y se sintió realmente bien.

 ** _— Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz de hablar contigo._** —Lovino escuchó que lo dijo con sarcasmo pero no estaba de humor para que tratara de hacer el gracioso.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía que pasar la tarde con esos dos bastardos?!

 ** _— ¡Sé me olvidó! ¡Además ellos se iban hasta dentro de media hora! ¡¿Los corriste?!_**

— ¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Tus estúpidos amigos están diciendo que soy tu novio! ¡Que eres mi novio!... ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo…! Odio a tus amigos, en especial al rubio que no se afeita. —En serio los odiaba, ¿por qué eran tan entrometidos? Si no lo fueran tanto podía al menos intentar tolerarlos pero así no podía.

 ** _— Escucha, niño con fetiches de tomate. Tus amigos no son muy normales que digamos, así que no hables como si mis amigos fueran los raros._** — _Se escuchó un silencio algo molesto y después grito._ — **_¡¿QUÉ SALGO CONTIGO?!_**

 _"¡Primero me hago mejor persona antes que salir con alguien como tú!". —_ ¡Sí! Tus amigos tuvieron la "graciosa" idea de eso, al parecer ayer en la salida nos vieron y al teñido no pude cambiarlo de opinión.

 ** _— Y no lo harás… ¡Como sea, tenemos que pensar rápido en hacer algo! No quiero ir a un campamento en vacaciones._**

— ¡Y yo no quiero ir a la playa! ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaremos esto? Ni siquiera sabemos si se pueda arreglar. — Ninguno de los dos sabía si esto tendría solución. Tampoco podían quedarse toda la noche tratando de descifrar la "solución" a su problema.

 ** _— Okay, mañana es sábado, ¿qué tal si nos vemos para ver si podemos arreglar esto?_**

— Ah, está bien, pero ¿dónde? —Como la casa de Gilbert estaba cerca de la escuela sólo conocía el camino a esta.

 ** _— Mañana nos vemos en la escuela a la 1:00 p.m. no llegues tarde._**

— Tú eres el impuntual, bastardo. —Él no era la persona más puntual en el mundo, pero siempre trataba de llegar a tiempo.

Realmente esperaba que lograran encontrar algo con lo que pudieran regresar a sus cuerpos, esperaba que realmente pudiera, pues no quería pasar el resto de sus días en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hola! Pues como los capítulos son los mismos en versión en el cuerpo de cada uno (por ahora), trató de actualizarlos seguidos porque en sí es lo mismo… Este capítulo ya estaba listo desde el anterior, pero me distraje mucho viendo 31 minutos con mi sobrina… Demasiado(?)Creo que estoy llevando algo lento el fic, por lo que ya pronto escribiré de las vacaciones para que haya más drama y empiecen los putazos(?)._

 _También muchas/os me preguntan; "¿Pero por qué cambiaron de cuerpo?" _

_Tranquilos, desde que empecé el fic tengo dos posibles "razones" (no sé si llamarlo así), por la que cambiaron de cuerpo, pero no me decido por cual es mejor para el fic y no quiero dar spoiler… Más spoiler(?) Además conociéndome tal vez cambie todo lo que tenía ya planeado y por eso no me gusta mucho decir lo que haré, porque a la hora de hacerlo lo cambio todo xd_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


	7. Chapter 7

Era sábado y de nuevo despertó en el cuerpo de Gilbert, ya ni le sorprendía despertar en la habitación del otro. Se enderezó de la cama y vio que eran las 10:00 a.m. Pues hoy no había alarma debido a que no había escuela.

Se preguntó sí esa hora sería temprano para Gilbert en fin de semana; que más importaba, quería desayunar ya que tres días sólo desayunó cereal, supuso que como la madre y el padre de Gilbert trabajan y Gilbert era un flojo no tenía tiempo de tener un buen desayuno. Se levantó en pijama, a pesar de estar en otro cuerpo seguía durmiendo sólo en bóxer, ya que le resultaba más cómodo y no dormía igual con un pantalón como pijama, pero se puso uno y una camisa para disimular y no salir semidesnudo a la cocina.

Bajó a la cocina y vio a la madre de Gilbert que ya servía el desayuno. Eso significaba que, ¿se había levantado a la hora correcta?

— Hoy te levantaste temprano, Gilbert. ¿Vas a salir? —Le preguntó la madre al ver que su hijo más flojo se había levantado a desayunar.

 _"¿En serio a qué hora se supone que se levanta este tipo?"._ — Ah, sí. Veré… A un amigo… — Jamás en la vida consideraría a alguien como Gilbert amigo, pero si decía otra cosa podría levantar sospechas y lo que menos le gustaba de estar en otro cuerpo era interactuar fingiendo ser alguien más.

— ¿Verás a Francis y Antonio? No necesitas decirlo como si no los conociera. — La madre parecía extrañada pero a la vez dijo algo juguetón.

Lovino pensó en negarlo, pero si le decía que no iría con ellos le preguntaría a quien vería, por lo que era mejor que pensara que iría ver a esos dos bastardos.  
Se sentó a desayunar, pues al parecer ya todos habían terminado. Era mejor desayunar solo a desayunar con la familia de Gilbert. Vio el plato, había pan tostado, huevo revuelto y, ¿salchichas? _"¿Quién carajo desayuna salchichas?"._ Hizo una mueca de desagrado la cual la madre notó.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó la madre preocupada al ver la cara que había puesto su hijo.

— N-no… —Se llevó el pan a la boca para que le dejara solo y viera que sí estaba comiendo. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para comer las salchichas, francamente no entendía la comida de la familia de Gilbert, lo peor era que no podía dejar nada porque la madre le empezaba a interrogar si estaba bien o le preguntaba por qué no comía.

Terminó el desayuno y subió rápido a la habitación, entre menos contacto tuviera con la familia mejor, además tenía que ducharse... Ya lo había hecho, con los ojos cerrados, pero lo había hecho. Entró al baño y la batalla comenzó, de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y lo más rápido que pudo; salió con una toalla atada a la cadera y un nuevo problema surgió. _"¿Cómo se viste Gilbert?"._ En tres días no había tenido ese problema debido a que por suerte llevaba uniforme, pero fuera de la escuela, ¿cómo se vestía Gilbert? Tenía mucha ropa de colores oscuros, camisetas y muchas camisas de tirante negras. _"Para ser un arrogante y presumido se viste muy simple"._ El problema de que ponerse desapareció cuando vio el armario, sólo tenía que ponerse lo primero que agarrara y listo. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una de esas camisas de tirante, pues si tenía muchas debía ser algo que usara a diario, pero como no se sentía cómodo con camisas de tirante tomó la sudadera roja de la escuela y se la puso, no le importaba que Gilbert no la usara fuera de la escuela. Eran las 11:42 a.m. Tomaba 15 minutos ir a la escuela así que no tenía mucho que hacer y no quería salir de la habitación, así que se acostó en la cama; temía que la familia de Gilbert le preguntara o le hablara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado a las 11:42 a.m. Gilbert apenas abría sus ojos debido a que la habitación ya estaba completamente iluminada y ya le empezaba a molestar en los ojos. Se levantó tomando el celular mirando la hora, _"11:42… ¿A qué hora tenía que ver a Lovino?"._ El mismo había dado la hora y no se acordaba ahora, que más daba aún tenía tiempo. Se estiró todo lo que pudo haciendo tronar algunos cuantos huesos. _"Sí que le falta hacer ejercicio a este niño"._ Se levantó a buscar alguna toalla, pues aunque no fuera su cuerpo, tenía que ducharse; y aunque Gilbert estuviera en otro cuerpo, aun así se tomaba su tiempo en la ducha como siempre lo hacía. Salió de la ducha con una bata de baño, se sentía raro usando bata, pues era la primera vez que usaba una. _"¿Cómo se supone que se viste un niño malhablado?"._ Vio en los cajones donde estaba la ropa, había muchas camisas de botones de varios colores, le sorprendía que un chico tuviera ropa tan variada, pues él sólo tenía casi todo del mismo color. Que más daba, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, al menos en eso no fallaría, y una camisa negra de botones, la cual sea arremangó un poco porque sentía que usaba uniforme con camisas así. Como no le gustó, tomó un suéter café también de botones. _"Este niño tiene una obsesión con la ropa de botones"._ También se lo arremangó y lo dejó sin abotonar. Vio la hora en el celular; 12:34 p.m. _"Tengo tiempo, por suerte vivo cerca de la escuela… ¡MIERDA!"._ ¿Cuánto hacía el autobús a la escuela? ¿20 minutos? ¿O eran 30? Tomó el celular y la cartera de Lovino para salir de la habitación, al llegar a la sala vio al hermano de Lovino, parecía estar retratando al abuelo que estaba dormido.

— _Ve~_ ¿vas a salir _, fratello?_ —Le preguntó muy alegre para después volver al dibujo.

 _"Dibuja muy bien…"._ Vio el dibujo de lejos, el hermano de Lovino dibujaba realmente bien, se preguntaba si Lovino también sabría dibujar. —Ah, sí… — Rezó para que no le preguntara a dónde ni con quién, pues no sabría que responder.

Pero le sorprendió más que el otro no le preguntara nada, sólo le sonrió. _"¿En serio no preguntará? ¿Qué tal si muero o me secuestran?"._ Le preocupó la falta de atención por parte del hermano, pero recordó que ellos no eran los más unidos así que probablemente a Lovino le molestaba que le preguntaran cosas así. Eran las 12:45, no llegaría a tiempo si se quedaba a desayunar, así que salió de la casa para ir corriendo a la parada de autobús al que por pura suerte alcanzó.

Cuando llegó el momento de bajar lo hizo corriendo, pues no contaba con que habría tráfico ya iba 20 minutos tarde y él fue el que le dijo a Lovino que llegara puntual. Corrió hasta la entrada de la escuela y definitivamente ahí estaba Lovino, mejor dicho estaba su cuerpo.

— Llegas tarde, bastardo. —Lovino estaba cruzado de brazos bastante molesto.

Por su parte Gilbert trataba de recuperar el aliento, ¿qué pasaba con ese cuerpo? No había corrido tanto y ya estaba exhausto. Levantó su cabeza, no sabía que podía fruncir así el ceño. — ¿Por qué te pusiste la misma sudadera? ¡Tengo más de una, ¿sabes?! —Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Ah? Sí vamos hablar de ropa, ¿entonces por qué trajiste el suéter más viejo y usado que tengo? —Lo miró de arriba abajo y detuvo su vista en el cabello. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi rulo?! —Su rulo estaba raro y tieso.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Esta cosa tiene vida propia! —Señaló al rulo el cual estaba hecho un completo desastre, en el autobús intentó peinarlo, o al menos tratar que no se viera tan desordenado, pero fue en vano. — ¡¿Qué haces?! —vio que Lovino se le acercó al rulo, era tan raro mirar a alguien desde abajo y no sólo eso, se estaba mirando a sí mismo, Aunque bueno, como se trataba de él podía mirarse todo lo que quisiera, pero no con ese ceño fruncido.

— ¡Es mi rulo y yo sé cómo tratarlo! —Entre algunos empujones y codazos pudo acomodar su rulo. Se quedaron mirando entre ellos con el ceño fruncido. Gilbert abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada debido a que su estómago sonó muy fuerte, poniéndose completamente rojo de vergüenza, jamás le había rugido tanto el estómago. — ¡No desayunaste! —Lovino regañó al escuchar su estómago. Lo cual sorprendió a Gilbert, pues por el tono en que lo dijo parecía muy seguro de eso.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! —Realmente le sorprendía la seguridad con la que lo dijo Lovino.

— ¡Es mi cuerpo, bastardo! —Iba seguir gritando pero suspiró un poco, se habían juntado para hablar del problema de su cambio repentino de cuerpos. — Como sea, será mejor que alimentes mi cuerpo y busquemos algo de comer.

Gilbert no se negó, no dijeron nada, se pusieron en marcha al primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontraron; Gilbert fue el único que pidió algo de comer, se sentaron frente a frente y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? —Gilbert fue el primero en romper el hielo.

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¡¿Cómo arreglamos esto?! —Dijo incrédulo mientras señalaba el rulo que ahora tenía.

— ¡¿Crees que yo lo sé?! —Le devolvió la misma mirada y tono de voz que le daba. Pero tenían que hacer algo, tratar de saber al menos si pasó de alguna manera. — Veamos, ¿que estabas haciendo una noche antes de que cambiáramos?

Gilbert el cual estaba entrado en la comida la dejó a un lado por un momento y trató de hacer memoria, supuso que Lovino lo preguntaba para ver si algo extraño pasó, pero él no sentía que nada raro le hubiese pasado. — Pues, quitando de que fui a la escuela… Realmente nada, antes de ir a dormir yo si hago algo llamado ejercicio para no tener estos brazos flácidos. —Dijo mientras agarraba "sus" brazos apretándolos un poco. Lovino por su parte solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de alardear. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— ¿Yo…? Estaba acostado en cama comiendo pizza. —Dijo tan monótono como pudo, no era como si diario lo hiciera, pero era una costumbre que tenía.

— Jamás tendrás un asombroso cuerpo como el mío si te sigues alimentando a pura base de pizza y espagueti.

— Tengo tu cuerpo de una manera muy literal…

— ¡Como sea! Es obvio que nosotros no quisimos esto, nadie por voluntad propia desearía cambiar de cuerpo con alguien que no conoce.

Tenía que darle un punto bueno a Gilbert, aunque no en voz alta. —Tal vez alguien más lo hizo… ¿Hay alguien que te odie?

Gilbert se atragantó con la comida al escuchar eso. — ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nadie puede odiar a alguien tan genial como yo! —Dijo mientras sonreía de lado bastante victorioso.

— Pues yo te odio. —Lovino le contestó sin expresividad.

— Ni siquiera nos conocíamos antes de esto, así que aunque me odies no cuenta... ¿Qué hay de ti? — _"Aunque con tu carácter la pregunta seria, ¿alguien no te odia?"._

— Creo que todos me odian, aunque el odio es mutuo… Yo también odio a todos…

— Entonces… ¿Qué me dices de tus amigos? Son algo… Raros. —Dijo con algo de descaro.

Lovino sabía que Arthur y Lukas tenían una especie de obsesión extraña con las cosas sobrenaturales y mágicas, incluso una vez Arthur le enseñó un libro muy viejo y aseguraba que era mágico, pero no era nada de eso, sólo un libro viejo y lleno de polvo. —No creo que Arthur y Lukas hicieran algo como esto, además si yo no te conocía creo que ellos menos. —Aunque tuvieran ese gusto peculiar por lo sobrenatural, no serían capaces de hacer algo así. — ¿Qué me dices de los tuyos?

— ¿Antonio y Francis? No, no. Los conozco y si hubieran hecho algo como esto, Antonio me hubiera cambiado con una tortuga y Francis con una chica.

No estaban llegando a ningún lado, pero por ahora decidieron salir ya que Gilbert había terminado, pero como no habían llegado a ningún lado no podían irse aún. — Esto no está funcionando…

— ¡No me digas! —Dijo con ironía Lovino.

— ¡Al menos yo trató de aportar algo! —Gilbert parecía igual enojarse, no estaba de humor para que ese niñato le regañara.

Lovino iba a contestar para reclamar, pero entre una mirada de reojo vio a lo lejos a Lukas acompañado de su hermano menor. Tenía que esconderse, no, mejor esconder a Gilbert, pues aunque Lukas no era de las personas que se acercaban a saludar, si lo miraba le diría a Arthur y Arthur era más difícil de lidiar. Así que empujó a Gilbert hasta unos arbustos.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Alzó un poco la voz Gilbert al ver que lo empujaba un tanto brusco a los arbustos.

— ¡Sólo escóndete en el arbusto!

Gilbert no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, pues si lo decía era por algo, además el tono y la manera en la que estaba, parecía bastante preocupado. Lovino giró la cabeza y Lukas se acercaba, no pasó muy cerca pero no dejaba de mirarlo. _"¿Por qué me mira tanto? Si estoy en el cuerpo de Gilbert y estoy seguro de que no nos vio"_. Lukas siguió sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, parecía inspeccionarlo pues lo miraba con mucha atención de arriba abajo, ya cuando estaban bastante lejos por fin dejó de hacerlo y siguió el camino con su hermano.

— Ya puedes salir, bastardo.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué me empujaste así?

— Vi a Lukas y créeme que es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. — _"Que no sólo tus amigos digan que somos pareja, sino que ellos también lo hagan"._

— Creo que no descubriremos como cambiamos, así que, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos por hoy?

Lovino suspiró, aunque se reunieran más veces no llegarían a ningún lado, pero la verdad ya estaba harto por hoy. — Está bien.

No estaban llegando a ningún lado, Gilbert ya había aprendido algo sobre Lovino, sólo tenía que hablar como si estuviera enojado y añadir un bastardo siempre al final. Y Lovino hablar como un narcisista y decir que era grandioso y genial cada que pudiera.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¡Hey, hey, hey~!_

 _Fue un capítulo algo largo y muy cansado ya que escribí la mitad desde el celular, me obligaron a ir a un lugar que no quería y me llegó la inspiración y pues, la inspiración no se debe pasar nunca por alto(?) O yo actualizo muy seguido o de plano no actualizo :C (?)_

 _También quiero agradecerle de nuevo por los bonitos dibujitos a Yui (Sheny de mi cora);;; ¡ME ENCANTARON! (InserteTodosLosCorazonesGaysQueSePuedan) mi favorito es donde Lovino está viendo los dibujos de los profesores con cuernos xD muchas gracias por los bonitos dibujitos;; Me hizo muy feliz uvu_

 _Parece que ya me he acostumbrado tanto al calor que hace 23º grados y tengo frío :vvvvv para mí ya es invierno(?) (Voy a sufrir cuando empiecen a bajar más las temperaturas :'v)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Gilbert!

Lovino se asustó dando un ligero brinco, pues Francis le había aplaudido en su cara. — ¿Qué?

— Estás muy dormido el día de hoy, más vale que no sea así mañana, pues pasaremos por ti a las 8:00 a.m. Tu sabes que nosotros sí somos puntuales y si no estás listo te sacaremos arrastras de casa si es necesario.

¿Mañana? ¿A las 8? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba en la escuela? ¿Ya había terminado el fin de semana? ¿A qué hora se levantó para ir a la escuela? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No recordaba absolutamente nada. — ¿Para qué? — En fin, si apenas era lunes, ¿por qué pasaría por él?

— ¿Cómo qué para qué?

— ¡Mañana iremos a la playa! ¡Por fin es viernes! —Le siguió Antonio bastante emocionado.

 _"¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿Ya es viernes?! ¡¿Me están tomando el pelo, verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!"._ — ¿P-por cuánto tiempo iremos a la playa? —Se atrevió a preguntar, estaba algo nervioso y esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

— ¿No me digas qué lo olvidaste? Será una semana, mi tía sólo nos dejó quedarnos por una semana.

Francamente Lovino esperaba que se enojara por no recordarlo, pero parecían tan emocionados que ni se inmutaron. _"Una semana? No está tan mal... Creí que serían todas las vacaciones."_

Si iría a la playa una semana eso significaba que debía llevar ropa, ¿Gilbert tenía traje de baño? Al terminar las clases los amigos de Gilbert caminaron juntos hasta que estaban cerca de la casa del albino. Cuando se despidieron Lovino espero a que se fueran para él también desviarse para ir al mercado, tenía que comprar bloqueador, mucho bloqueador. Gilbert no sólo vivía cerca de la escuela, también de supermercados y algunos parques. Así que al llegar lo primero que buscó fue el bloqueador, si no tenía opción al menos no quería quemarse. Tomó todo el bloqueador que pudo comprar con el dinero que portaba, se bañaría en el si era necesario.

Al llegar a casa azotó la puerta la cual hizo llamar la atención del hermano de Gilbert. El cual miraba con bastante curiosidad las bolsas que traía. — ¿Qué traes ahí?

 _"¿Por qué es tan entrometido?"._ No, tenía que contestarle. —Bloqueador, mañana iré a la playa, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo neutral, porque si contestaba sarcástico podría interrogarlo o arruinarlo.

— ¿Bloqueador? ¿Desde cuándo compras tanto bloqueador? Si tú dices que el bloqueador es para personas delicadas que no aguantan un poco de sol. —Ludwing lo miraba cada vez más confuso, ¿acaso su hermano se sentía bien?

— Ah… Pues, con una vez no habrá problema… —Dijo algo nervioso para subir rápido a la habitación, casi corriendo, volvió a azotar la puerta debido a la prisa.

También le puso seguro a la puerta, pues no quería hablar con el hermano; además tenía que hacer una maleta, ¿dónde tenía una maleta Gilbert?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gilbert ni sabía en qué momento se despertó, desayunó y había ido a la escuela, hasta ya se habían terminado las clases, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Lovino ya hiciste tu maleta? —Le preguntó Arthur. Ya habían salido de la escuela y recogían las cosas.

— ¿Para qué? —Siguió guardando cosas en la mochila sin verle.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Mañana pasaré por ti a las 8:00 a.m. —Le dijo en tono neutro.

 _"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Ya empezaron las vacaciones?! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente con estar en el cuerpo de un bastardo cómo para qué me alteren los días?! ¡¿Cuando pasó la semana?! ¡ARGH!"._ — ¿Cuánto estaremos en el campamento...? —Preguntó en voz algo baja, pues tenía miedo de que el otro se alterara.

— ¿En serio te olvidaste hasta de eso? —Arthur frunció el ceño, aunque no parecía molesto. — Un mes.

 _"¡¿UN MES?! ¡Yo sólo iría una semana a la playa! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Luego me vengaré de Lovino"._

Como sea, tenía que hacer una maleta para un mes. Por suerte como la casa de Lovino era más pequeña que la suya, tenía una maleta debajo de la cama. La sacó, tenía que poner ropa, ¿qué ropa se llevaba a un campamento? Sí el niño solo tenía camisas con botones. Buscó más en el fondo y encontró algunas camisetas de manga corta, puso todas las que pudo al igual que pantalones y shorts.

— _Ve~~, fratello?_ —El hermano de Lovino golpeó ligeramente la puerta mientras lo llamaba.

 _"¿Por qué toca? Lud hubiese entrado como si nada"._ Abrió la puerta y vio que parecía tener algo en las manos. — Como mañana te irás al campamento te compré esto, es un bloqueador y un repelente de insectos. Espero que lo uses y te sirva.

Tomó los dos envases ni siquiera le agradeció y el otro ya se había ido. _"¿En serio porqué están brusco con su hermano?"._ Volvió a cerrar la puerta, él no era de usar bloqueador y mucho menos repelente de insecto, pero si se tomó la molestia de comprarlo no estaría mal llevarlo. Terminó de hacer la maleta y se acostó en la cama. _"¿En serio iré a un campamento todo un mes...?"._

Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron de muy mala gana, Lovino tenía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez toda la desgracia terminara al empezar las vacaciones, pero no. Estaban los amigos de Gilbert afuera esperándolo. No tuvo más opción que bajar con la maleta, despedirse muy rápido de su familia, realmente muy rápido, hasta la familia de Gilbert no parecía ser de los que se daban una larga despedida, pero le daba igual; subió al carro. Al parecer la tía de Francis los llevaría. Supuso que como era tía del rubio él iba enfrente con ella y en cambio él iba atrás con el más estúpido de ellos, ese tal Antonio, de sólo verlo le daban ganas de golpearlo.

.

.

.

Gilbert vio que un carro pitaba desde fuera, ¿sería Arthur? Vio que un rubio con cejas se asomaba de la parte trasera y le hacía señas, sí, definitivamente era él. El abuelo y Feliciano lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo y le desearon un buen viaje. _"Ojalá Ludwing se despidiera igual"._ Salió de la casa, subió la maleta en la cajuela y él se subió a los asientos traseros del auto.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mis hermanos, Lovino? —Arthur al igual que él iba en la parte trasera y cuando por fin se acomodó vio que estaban tres chicos con cejas iguales a las de Arthur, era obvio que eran sus hermanos, sólo personas con lazos de sangre podían compartir cejas tan gruesas, estaba más concentrado mirando las cejas que sus rostros, pero reaccionó cuando recordó lo preguntado, _"¿Lovino ya ha visto los hermanos de este tipo?"._

— No creo que se acuerde de nosotros, _Arthy._ —Le respondió uno de los hermanos alegremente que iba en la parte delantera de copiloto.

— _Whatever,_ te diré quiénes son por si no te acuerdas. El que va manejando es el mayor, Scott. —Arthur se le acercó al oído, como Arthur estaba sentado en el medio estaban cerca pero parecía que no quería ser escuchado. — Se enoja muy fácil y es bastante retorcido, que no te engañe. — Le susurró señalando al que iba en el volante, realmente era muy pelirrojo, Gilbert se preguntaba si era su color natural o se teñía el cabello para que fuera así de rojo y ojos muy verdes. Ese tal Scott no parecía ni inmutarse de que lo presentaran y no sabía si fue su imaginación pero le sonrió con burla. — El otro que está adelante es Dylan. —Señaló al que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, el cual lo saludó con la mano muy alegremente y con una gran sonrisa, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos igual de verdes pero un poco más oscuros. — Él es completamente normal. —Volvió a susurrarle. — Y el que está sentado a mi lado, es Patrick. —Por último vio que se refería al que estaba del otro lado de Arthur el cual al igual que Scott no parecía ni inmutarse que lo presentaran, seguía fumando como si nada, tenía el cabello pelirrojo oscuro lo cual también le daba un toque marrón, sus ojos eran marrones y no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. — Es un amargado y tiene un carácter algo... Ni yo puedo tratar con él. —Por último le susurró y el tal Patrick lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ahora no sólo se preguntaba si sobreviviría al campamento, ¿sobreviviría con los hermanos de Arthur? Pues parecían hacerle la vida imposible al mismo Arthur. Los hermanos del amigo de Lovino eran peor de lo que esperaba y para colmo, todos mayores. _"¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que no me intimidaran! ¡Soy demasiado asombroso para dejar que hagan eso!"._ Se palmeó mentalmente, no podía permitir que los hermanos de Arthur lo intimidaran... Aunque era un poco difícil con el cuerpo que tenía, pues estaba seguro que era el más débil y bajito de todos los que estaban en el auto.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Aparecieron los hermanos del cejotas! Tomé los diseños que hizo Himaruya, (ya que hay demasiados rondando por ahí(?) No sé si los han visto, pero Himaruya hizo un dibujo de los hermanos de Inglaterra, no especificó ni nombres humanos, ni personalidades, ni cómo se llevaban entre ellos. (El único que mencionó más o menos fue Escocia pero fue muy poco). Por ejemplo todo el fandom decía que Escocia era un maldito hijo de puta, que no tenía sentimientos, etc, etc. Y Himaruya lo dibujó completamente diferente a lo que el fandom esperaba… Ósea, si es un hijo de puta, pero uno chido(?).  
Aunque como no hay personalidades ni nombres oficiales, mezclaré un poco de lo oficial con lo que el fandom ha creado; como por ejemplo los nombres. Las personalidades creo que serán algo más fáciles de lidiar, pues la manera en la que los dibujó Himapapa ya dice mucho(?)_

 _Creo que hablé demasiado pronto cuando dije que empezaba el invierno, al día siguiente la temperatura subió a los 36º... Al menos ya no pasa de los 40º(?) Aun así, ¡ME ESTOY ASANDO! Por eso actualizo en la noche(?) aunque ya no sufro tanto, en mi trabajo al fin pusieron aire acondicionado :'D_

 _¡AL FIN SE ACERCA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS! No me gusta tener que esperar todo un año para ver las flores de_ _cempasúchil y que vendan pan de muerto :^(  
_ _El día de muertos también es cumpleaños de mi hermana y ella misma se hace chistes crueles... No hay necesidad de hacerlos(?)_

 _En fin, ¿comentarios? ¿Críticas~?_


	9. Chapter 9

Después de dos horas apretados en el auto y de ya no sentir el trasero, habían llegado al dichoso campamento. Al llegar abrió la puerta con prisa, pues ocupaba respirar.  
Se sorprendió mucho al ver cabañas, Gilbert creía que sería un campamento donde tendrían que hacer casas de campañas y esas cosas, pero era mil veces mejor así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que haríamos casas para acampar? ¿Jugando a los exploradores? —Le preguntó algo burlón Arthur cuando vio la cara que tenía su amigo.

— Francamente, sí. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? —Le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

— Oh, lo hacíamos. Antes realmente acampábamos, hacíamos nuestras propias casas de campaña y esas cosas. —Le comentó Arthur mientras abría la cajuela sacando unas cuantas maletas.

— ¿Y por qué ya no lo hacen?

Arthur giró su cabeza en dirección hacia dónde estaban sus hermanos mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. —Ellos son la razón.

Gilbert no quiso saber más, por el momento. Ayudó a bajar todas las maletas y equipaje, por alguna razón le dieron las cosas más ligeras. El hermano mayor de Arthur parecía entrar a la recepción o lo que parecía serlo. Salió con una llave dónde correspondía su cabaña, así que se encaminaron todos hacia allá. Gilbert se alegraba de que no fuera un campamento como se lo imaginaba, haciendo sus casas de campaña y prendiendo una fogata y esas cosas, no es que no le gustara, pero no quería que fuera con unos tipos que no conocía.

— Es una cabaña con tres habitaciones, así que… —Apenas habían llegado a donde se encontraba la cabaña que les correspondía; parecía muy espaciosa. En cuanto se abrió la puerta Scott, ya estaba corriendo a una habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras les paraba ambos dedos medios con una sonrisa burlona. — Yo me quedaré con la principal porque soy el mayor. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Los cuatros se quedaron atónitos mirando la puerta dónde había entrado el mayor de los Kirkland, se quedaron en trance como por un minuto tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

El primero en romper el hielo fue Dylan soltando una risa algo nerviosa. —Bueno, ya que Scott se quedará con la principal, yo me quedaré con Patrick para que tú te quedes con tu amigo, _Arthy._ —Tomó sus maletas y le dio un ligero codazo a Patrick para que caminaran juntos a una habitación.

 _"Al menos no dormiré con uno de los locos hermanos cejotas"._ Prefería dormir con alguien que se suponía que era su amigo que con alguien que no conocía. Caminó junto con Arthur a la habitación que quedaba. _"¡Espera! ¡No quiero compartir una cama con este cejotas!"._ Se empezaba a preocupar sobre posiblemente compartir no sólo habitación si no también una cama, pero esa angustia desapareció cuando abrió la puerta y notó que había dos camas. Suspiró aliviado haciendo que el rubio lo mirara raro, no le dijo nada pero lo miraba con bastante interrogación. Así que entró a la habitación para disimular, dejó la maleta en la cama que se encontraba a la derecha. No sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso sólo dejaba la maleta? ¿Tenía que desempacar? Giró levemente a dónde estaba Arthur y vio que acomodaba su ropa en un pequeño armario que había. El también decidió hacerlo.  
No decían absolutamente nada, lo cual más que incomodar le estaba empezando a molestar a Gilbert. _"¡¿Por qué el ambiente está tan callado?! ¡¿Así es siempre cuando están solos?! ¡¿Tengo que decir algo?! ¡No! ¡Lovino no parece de los que rompen el hielo!"._

— ¡Lovino! —Giró la cabeza y vio a Arthur con el ceño fruncido. —Te estoy llamando desde hace rato. — Arthur lo miraba con bastante intriga. — Lamento si mis hermanos te asustaron, a mí también me asustan. —Dijo el rubio mientras ya cerraba la maleta y la ponía debajo de la cama.

— ¿Por qué tienen que venir a este campamento? —La curiosidad le ganó, pues Arthur no parecía llevarse muy bien con sus hermanos, y tampoco parecía estar interesado en querer llevarse bien.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Arqueó las cejas, aunque no se enojó, pues fue hace tiempo cuando le contó de eso. — Desde niños nos llevan a campamentos para que "tratemos de llevarnos bien", pero en realidad lo único que logran los campamentos es recordar porque nos odiamos. Íbamos al mismo campamento todos los años, pero desde que Scott tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de hacerle una broma a una cabaña vecina, nos vetaron. —Gilbert notó que Arthur empezaba a fruncir el ceño, talvez por lo que recordaba. — Y desde entonces, mis hermanos hacen bromas o alguna estúpida cosa para que nos echen de los campamentos.

 _"¡Que genial! ¡¿Qué clase de bromas harán para que los echen?! ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso!"._ Gilbert se estaba empezando a emocionar, pues le gustaba hacer bromas con sus amigos, al ver la cara que tenía Arthur le dio la impresión de que tal vez eso no sería posible. — Y si es un campamento para que se lleven bien, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera? —A decir verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no le preguntó porque no estaba seguro si Lovino ya sabía, pero, ¿qué más daba? Además parecía ser la primera vez que invitaba a Lovino.

— Para hacer mi estancia aquí menos lamentable y mis padres ni mis hermanos se negaron, así que no sufriré yo solo. —Lo miró de una manera pícara.

 _"¡¿Así que me trajo aquí para compartir el sufrimiento de estar con sus hermanos?!"._ Prácticamente le estaba diciendo eso. No pudo evitarlo pero frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

— Oh, Lovino no te enojes. Si quieres puedo prepararte algo para comer, no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos. —Arthur le dio una entusiasta sonrisa, parecía muy emocionado por cocinar.

 _"Bueno, si se ofrece a eso no puedo negarme; además debería hacer eso y más por traerme aquí"._ Aceptó y se pusieron en marcha a la cocina, al salir los hermanos de Arthur estaban en la pequeña sala y parecían hablar de algo, aunque hablaban algo susurrante, _"Deben de estar planeando una broma o algo… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué a Lovino y Arthur no les gustan las bromas?"._ Se lamentaba internamente, tenía que fingir ser Lovino y que odiaba las bromas, si estuviera en su cuerpo se iría con los hermanos de Arthur y les ayudaría a planear.

— ¿Qué harás, _Arthy_? _—_ Preguntó el hermano más normal, Dylan. Le preguntó desde el sofá del cual sólo giró su cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Cocinaré algo para Lovino. —Arthur parecía muy emocionado, Gilbert se empezó a preguntar si le gustaba cocinar para los demás, pues parecía muy feliz.

Pero los hermanos de Arthur parecían reírse de él y lo miraban con, ¿lástima? " _¿Qué tiene de divertido que Arthur cocine algo?"._ Se sentó en una barra que estaba cerca de la cocina, mientras esperaba se puso a revisar el celular de Lovino pero había un problema, el celular no tenía nada de señal, aunque ya se esperaba algo así al saber que iría a un campamento, ahora como haría para quejarse de Arthur.

Esperó como media hora, decidió entrar a la cocina para ver cómo iba Arthur y apenas entró, ya había una nube negra en la cocina. _"¡¿Pero qué carajo?!"._

— ¡Listo! ¡Terminé, Lovino. Hice algunos _scones_! —Arthur tenía una gran sonrisa para tener eso negro en la bandeja que sostenía.

Gilbert no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver los _"scones_ " que tenía Arthur. Nunca había escuchado de esos tal _'scones'_ ¿acaso eran esas cosas negras que tenía en la bandeja? _"¡¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta que esas cosas están negras de lo quemado que están?!"._ Las risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pues los hermanos de Arthur estaban riendo a carcajadas, así que era por eso que lo miraron con lástima. Estaba atónito mirando los _scones_ , ¡no podía comerse eso! ¡Quería vivir para poder golpear a Lovino cuando todo esto terminara!

— ¡Come los que quieras Lovino! ¡Puedo hacer más!

Lo que más lo hacía sentir mal, era la cara de emoción que tenía el tal Arthur, ¿estaría mal decirle que no cocinaba muy bien como él pensaba? ¿Lovino ya había probado la comida de Arthur? Le daba la impresión de que no. _"Será un largo mes"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apenas habían llegado a la playa y ya sentía que se derretiría, odiaba el calor más de lo que odiaba a la gente. No entendía para nada como las personas disfrutaban ir a la playa. Al parecer se quedarían en un hotel, la tía reservó dos habitaciones una para ella y la otra para esos tres. Antonio y Francis iban muy adelantados y bastante emocionados, realmente tenía que disimular mucho para no hacer una cara de asco en ese momento. Al llegar a la habitación que les correspondía, se sorprendieron un poco, pues era algo grande, tenía una pequeña sala y comedor; pero había un problema, en la habitación donde estaban las camas, sólo había dos individuales, los tres se quedaron callados al ver las camas y se miraron de reojo entre ellos. _"¡Ni loco compartiré una cama con alguno de ellos!"._ Con suerte compartiría habitación.

— ¡Piedra! —Antonio llamó la atención de los otros dos mientras sonreía y levantaba su mano derecha en forma de puño.

— ¡Papel! —Francis al igual sonreía y lo imitó en el acto. Lovino no era estúpido, sabía que juego era ese y no podía quedarse atrás, por lo que el también levantó su puño listo para vencerlos.

— ¡Tijera! —Los tres dijeron al unísono. Sí, hasta Lovino lo había dicho, pues no quería perder ante esos dos, más bien no podía. Antonio y Francis habían hecho papel con la mano y Lovino tijera, por lo que se sentía feliz de haberle ganado a esos dos.

— ¡Já! ¡Sí, les gané! —Soltó burlón, mirándolos desde arriba lo cual podía hacer muy bien con el cuerpo de Gilbert. Así que aventó su maleta en la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación y se sentó para ver quien ganaba de los otros dos.

Los otros dos ni se inmutaron, pues Gilbert siempre que ganaba lo recalcaba, típico de él. Lovino también supuso que había tenido mucha suerte, pues se había emocionado tanto que se había olvidado que era Gilbert. — ¡Piedra! —De nuevo empezó Antonio alzando de nuevo el puño y mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio.

— ¡Papel! —Francis tampoco se quedó atrás, el también levantó el puño y sostenía la mirada.

— ¡Tijera! —Dijeron ahora esos dos al unísono mientras extendían las manos en el centro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tendré la otra cama! —Chilló Antonio al ver que su oponente había puesto tijera y el piedra. Corrió hasta la otra cama tirándose en ella.

Francis por su parte parecía sollozar internamente. — ¡No es justo! ¡Yo fui el de la idea de venir aquí y mi tía nos trajo! ¡Yo debería tener una cama! —Francis parecía un niño pequeño quejándose por los pucheros que hacía. Tanto Francis como Lovino pensaban que Antonio elegiría otra vez papel, parece que lo subestimaron.

— Lo siento, Francis. Pero no puedes discutir contra un juego justo y limpio. —Antonio le respondió alegre mientras se sentaba y trataba de acomodar la sábana que había desordenado.

— ¡Es sólo piedra, papel y tijera! ¡No es un juego "justo y limpio"! —El rubio parecía tomar la compostura después de suspirar un poco. — ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré si ustedes ya ocupan las únicas camas que hay? ¿Podría dormir con alguno de ustedes? —Les lanzó una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

A la cual Antonio y Lovino no respondieron, sólo se miraron de reojo. —Hay un sofá fuera de la habitación, ¿sabes? —Lovino le contestó con sorna mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Gilbert!

Chilló el rubio en señal de berrinche mientras mordía un pañuelo que no tenía ni idea de donde lo había sacado, en cambio Antonio reía tontamente. Había tenido realmente mucha suerte, pues tanto Francis como Antonio no parecían mirarlo raro, ni inmutarse de que dijera algo fuera de lo común; se sentía aliviado de no meter la pata, pero también se sentía algo confuso al ver que la reacción que tuvo él no era diferente a la que hubiera tenido Gilbert. " _Ugh, no me parezco a ese bastardo, sólo fue coincidencia"._ Se repitió mentalmente.

— Ya, ya, Francis. ¿Por qué mejor no te calmas y disfrutamos de la playa? —Le trató de consolar un poco el moreno mientras seguía con su sonrisa boba.

— _Oui,_ tal vez ver lindas chicas en traje de baño haga que me olvide de la traición que me hicieron. —Francis fingía limpiarse algunas lágrimas que no tenía muy dramáticamente.

Lovino se reía internamente, no podía creer que los amigos de Gilbert fueran tan estúpidos. Pero reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Antonio. _"¡¿Salir a la playa?! Tendrán que arrastrar mi cuerpo muerto para que eso suceda"._

— ¡Entonces hay que cambiarnos! Como es habitación de Gilbert y mía, tu te cambiaras en la sala Francis. —Antonio empujaba al rubio mientras lo decía y cerraba la puerta. Francis reaccionó algo tarde, lo habían echado de la habitación prácticamente.

Cierto, no era su cuerpo. Gilbert parecía ser aquellos que les gustaba ir a la playa y salir con sus amigos, ¿cómo fingiría ser alguien así? Si él era un asocial y de primera. Por el momento tenía que ponerse el dichoso traje de baño, abrió la maleta y sacó el primero que encontró, uno negro… Aunque todos eran negros. _"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTE BASTARDO SE ESTÁ CAMBIANDO AQUÍ?!"._ Se sonrojó debido a la sorpresa cuando giró su cabeza y vio que el otro ya estaba en ropa interior.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte, Gilbert? —Por suerte Antonio parecía no percatarse.

— Ah… Sí. — _"Está bien, después de todo no es mi cuerpo el que verá"._ Suspiró mientras se repetía mentalmente eso. Fue fácil, Antonio parecía más seguro que el rubio, pues no lo espiaba y parecía no importarle en absoluto, agradecía internamente que le tocara compartir habitación con él y no con el rubio con barba de chivo.

— Vaya que ahora trajiste bloqueador, Gilbert. —Dijo Antonio una vez que ya estaban cada uno con el traje de baño, cuando vio la maleta de Gilbert se sorprendió que tuviera tanto bloqueador. — No quieres quemarte como la última vez, ¿eh? —Dijo mientras reía un poco. — Yo olvidé el mío, ¿podrías darme uno?

No respondió nada, sólo le entregó uno de los tantos que tenía; al igual que mientras se ponían el traje de baño, parecía ni importarle en espiarlo, cada quien por su lado, en serio se sentía aliviado. Se puso el bloqueador, la piel de Gilbert era tan blanca que no sabía si era bloqueador o la piel.  
Cuando terminaron salieron de la habitación, al llegar a la pequeña sala vieron al rubio completamente desnudo, lo único que portaba eran unos lentes de sol.

— ¡Ya estoy listo para nadar! ¿Ya se pusieron bloqueador? ¿O quieren que les ayude? —Les dijo picarón mientras les lanzaba un beso con la mano.

Lovino hizo un gran esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño, pero en cambio su ojo izquierdo empezó a tener un extraño tic. Realmente desde el fondo de su corazón, se alegraba que compartiera la habitación con Antonio en lugar del loco pervertido, pero aun así, _"Será una larga semana"._

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hey!_

 _¿Nunca han resuelto problemas importantes en su vida con un piedra, papel y tijera? ¿No? ¿Soy la única? Okay…(?)_

 _Si se preguntan,_ _"¿Por qué no actualizaste el fin de semana como regularmente lo haces? "._ _Es que la neta, ese día me dio mucha flojera (les digo la verdad, lo que es :v) Mi rutina era llegar del trabajo y actualizar; pero ese día no sé, tenía tanta flojera que llegué, me acosté y me quedé dormida.  
Actualizo hoy porque mañana es mi día de descanso y lo aprovecharé pa' lavar la ropa :v  
La iba a lavar hoy en la noche para tener todo mi día de descanso libre sin hacer quehaceres, pero… ¡ESTÁ LLOVIENDO! _

_Hace como dos semanas no bajaba de los 30º y ahora no sube de los 13º :'v También como hubo cambio de horario, ahora oscurece más temprano; salgo a las 5:30p.m del trabajo y ya parecen las 10p.m con una neblina que parece que estoy en Silent Hill… Bienvenido horario de invierno(?)_

 _En fin, con relación al fic(?) Iba a ser sólo un capítulo la parte de Gilbert y en otro iba a poner a Lovino, pero dije; "¡A la verga! Me atrasé una semana y se los debo". Y junte lo que iba hacer en dos capítulos en uno, por ustedes~ uwu _

_¿Comentarios? ¿críticas? ¿Amor? ¿Odio? Lo que quieran(?)_


	10. Chapter 10

Lovino tuvo que hacer una especie de equipo con Antonio para obligar a Francis para que se pusiera un traje de baño. Lo encerraron en el baño junto con un traje, cuando por fin se lo puso abrieron la puerta, aunque Lovino hubiese preferido que no saliera para no tener que salir de la habitación del hotel. Pero el momento o mejor dicho, la desgracia recién comenzaba. Salió de la habitación con esos dos, se puso una camisa de tirante para disimular, ya que no le gustaba estar desnudo del torso a menos que fuera para dormir.  
Apenas salieron y ya sentía el sol quemarle, como odiaba esa sensación en la piel, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. Si odiaba meterse al mar, ¿cómo le haría para disimular?

— ¡Vamos al mar, Gilbert!

Aunque si Antonio lo arrastraba a todos lados donde se suponía que debía estar, sería más fácil. Pero no lo arrastraba de una manera delicada, lo arrastraba con fuerza haciéndole tragar una buena cantidad de agua salada apenas entrara al mar y al moreno no parecía importarle que tosiera como loco, tenía esa sonrisa tonta que hacía fruncir más el ceño de Lovino y querer ahogarlo en el mar. Pero no, Gilbert jamás haría algo así; sonrió de lado al saber que podía hacer para disimular y de paso vengarse un poco. Tomó la cabeza de Antonio y lo hundió en el mar, lo sacaba y lo volvía a hundir, el moreno creía que era un juego, así que sólo reía como estúpido.  
Después de haber tragado quien sabe cuánta agua salada y de que sus ojos estuvieran irritados por fin los amigos de Gilbert quisieron salir; se sentaron en la arena, él se sentó donde diera más la sombra. Francis estaba donde le diera más el sol y Antonio estaba jugando con una tortuga, _"¿De dónde salió esa tortuga?"._ Qué más daba, decidió ignorarlos mientras pudiera, pues parecía que estaban descansando y además nadie hablaba.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un poco por la playa? —Sugirió Francis mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol.

Lovino no quería, estaba muy bien ahí en la sombra, ya tenía suficiente por hoy. Pero en cuanto Antonio escuchó eso dejó la tortuga y aceptó; los tres se levantaron y caminaron. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se le pusieron enfrente esos dos muy sospechosamente. _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora con que estupidez van a salir estos dos?"._

— Gilbert, ¿ya viste quien está ahí? —Dijo Francis mientras se le acercaba al oído, lo cual por reflejo Lovino se alejó un poco, Francis miraba en dirección a la orilla del mar, el también volteó pero no miraba nada raro, miraba a algunos niños y personas que pasaban, ¿a quién debía mirar?

— ¡No sabía que estaría ella en la playa! —Hasta Antonio parecía saber a quién se refería Francis.

— Y no viene sola, viene con tu persona favorita. —Francis lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo y Lovino lo notó, podía notarlo perfectamente, entonces Gilbert debía odiar a esa persona, al fin algo que podía hacer bien, odiar.

De nuevo volteó, pero no sabía a quién mirar, había varias chicas, ¿cuál se supone que era? ¿Y por qué era tan importante? — ¿En serio aun no la has encontrado? ¡Ahí está!

Antonio tomó su cabeza y lo hizo mirar en dirección a donde estaba una chica con cabello largo, ondeado y castaño, ojos verdes, lo admitía era bonita, pero no era su tipo; la chica estaba con un chico, " _Debe ser la persona que odia Gilbert"._ El chico era alto, cabello negro con un ¿mechón? ¿Rulo? Le hizo recordar el suyo. Usaba lentes y parecía tener cara de ser un estirado. _"Yo también odiaría a alguien así"._ A decir verdad, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, o porque era tan importante, si sólo era una chica con el que tal vez sería su novio… _"¡Oh!"._ Lovino entonces creyó saber lo que pasaba, lo cual lo hizo sonreír con malicia, _"¿Así que te gusta esa chica, Gilbert?"._ Aunque no era seguro, pero debía ser que le gustara o le haya gustado aquella chica.

— ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos aquí a Elizaveta? —Preguntó retóricamente Antonio.

Giró la cabeza de nuevo a donde estaba la chica, al menos ya sabía su nombre. Pero la chica volteó en dirección a él y lo saludó. _"¡Mierda!"._ Elizaveta ahora venía en su dirección con el chico ese que aún no sabía su nombre. Era lo peor, conocer personas nuevas, con esfuerzo sabía cómo debía actuar con esos dos amigos de Gilbert.

— Hola, Francis, Antonio… Gilbert. —Elizaveta saludó a los dos primeros bastante normal, pero cuando saludó al último, se le acercó y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro.

¿Cómo respondía a eso? " _¿Acaso tengo que regresarle el golpe? No, no… ¿O sí? ¡¿Cómo carajo trata Gilbert a una chica?! ¡Si me sorprende que le hable a una!"._ Lovino no sabía qué hacer, por supuesto que él sabía hablar con una chica, si era todo un experto en el tema, pero… ¿Gilbert? La chica lo saludó con un golpe, así que debían llevarse así, o al menos eso suponía. Lo peor era que no podía sacar sus encantos de italiano casanova, porque aunque quisiera, era por mucho mejor fingir ser Gilbert a que le preguntaran o lo miraran raro; tenía que reprimirse un poco.  
Pero como no sabía qué responder y no reaccionaba, no sólo la chica lo miró raro… También esos dos amigos de Gilbert.

— Bueno… Creo que los dejaré chicos, Roderich me está esperando. Nos vemos, Gilbert.

Lovino no era estúpido, podía notar que lo miraba mucho, o miraba mucho a Gilbert, ¿sería una exnovia? _"¿Una chica por voluntad propia saldría con Gilbert?"_ Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ella pero, ¿a quién preguntarle? Era obvio que no podía preguntarle a los amigos de Gilbert por ella, _"Necesito hablar con Gilbert"._

.

.

.

.

.

Después de fingir comer la comida de Arthur decidió hacerse el que acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación. Realmente quería estar un momento a solas, no sabía si era por las náuseas o porque ya se estaba hartando de estar en el cuerpo de Lovino; Además tenía que fingir que odiaba a todo el mundo.  
Al entrar a la habitación donde se quedaría vio la maleta de Arthur, el cual el rubio no la había metido por completo debajo de la cama ni la había cerrado correctamente, por lo que se podían ver algunas cosas que tenía. Gilbert decidió echar un vistazo rápido, sacó la maleta y se sentó en el suelo a lado de la maleta para revisar un poco.  
Donde se arrepintió, pues no había nada interesante, sólo había ropa y algunos libros aburridos, siguió buscando en el fondo de la maleta hasta que uno de los libros le llamó la atención, pues tenía un pentagrama en la portada. _"Justo cuando pensaba que el cejotas no podía ser más raro… Me sale esto"._ Decidió ojear el libro, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Arthur si estaba loco. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba en ese libro, parecía otro idioma que nunca había visto antes; además que estaba acompañado con extraños dibujos.

— ¿Qué haces con mi libro?

Se asustó al escuchar esa voz, más no gritó ni se sobresaltó, sólo giró la cabeza en busca de saber de dónde provenía la voz. Miró a Arthur que acababa de entrar, no parecía sorprendido ni enojado de que estuviera hurgando en sus cosas, parecía muy neutral, lo cual lo hacía sentir nervioso a Gilbert.

— ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en mi libro? Si cuando te lo enseñé por primera vez lo mandaste al diablo. —Lo miró con interrogación.

— Ah… Es que… Estaba algo aburrido… — _"Mis excusas van de mal en peor…"_ Pero no podía hacer mucho, era lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Arthur sólo sonrió de lado. —Por eso lo traje, se lo había prestado a Lukas, me dijo que quería practicar un hechizo que leyó…

 _"¡¿HECHIZO?!"_ Abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo al escuchar eso, pues quien hablaba de hechizos tan normalmente, los amigos de Lovino lo estaban empezando a asustar, pero dijo hechizo, su cerebro conectó todo muy rápido, si el libro era de hechizos, tal vez podía haber alguno que lo volviera a su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Arthur que seguía hablando, no le prestó atención a lo que dijo después de eso. _"¿Por qué Lovino no me dijo que Arthur tenía un libro de hechizos? ¡Pudimos haber vuelto hace mucho!"._ Bueno, tampoco era como si llevaran meses en el cuerpo de Lovino, pero ahora mismo estaría en la playa con sus amigos y no en un odioso campamento con los hermanos cejas. _"Eso quiere decir… ¿Arthur practica brujería?"._

— ...Y por eso no le volveré a prestar mi libro a Lukas.

Arthur ojeó el libro hasta llegar a una página que parecía arrancada. _"Le prestó el libro a Lukas y le arrancó páginas… Que amigo"._ Se dijo a si mismo con ironía. _"Si Arthur tiene un libro de hechizos, entonces… ¿Él hizo esto?"_. Podía ser una posibilidad, pero Arthur no parecía ni en cuenta de eso, probablemente no había sido él; pero aun así tenía un libro extraño y probablemente podría ser la solución a su problema.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Hola, sí, siento la demora… Pasaron algunas cosas y pues, no me sentía con muchos ánimos, además de que cierta persona que aborrezco como no tienen idea, volvió a aparecer. Pues eso, hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir algo en mis notas (por suerte ya tenía el capítulo listo), así que, nos leemos._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino estaba exhausto, sólo quería acostarse en la cama y dormir toda la semana para no soportar a esos dos.

— _Mon amie_ , ¿te vas a dormir? ¡Pero la noche aún es joven! —Por desgracia el rubio lo vio cuando estaba por irse a encerrar a la habitación.

— ¡Francis tiene razón! Quédate con nosotros, Gil. —Le siguió Antonio.

— En realidad tengo mucho sueño, así que mejor me iré a dormir. —Dijo en seco y dispuesto a escaparse. Pero fue en vano.

— ¡Oh, Gilbert! No seas aguafiestas. —Francis lo obligó a sentarse junto con ellos. — No te preocupes, Gil. No hablaremos de Eli ni de Roderinch, así que no te preocupes. —Trató de decirlo de una manera un tanto delicada.

Lovino lo notó, no entendía la razón de porque parecían tan considerados con él, respecto a no hablar de esos dos, pero era mejor así, no los conocía y no tenía la intención de querer hacerlo. Pero como al menos no hablarían de esos dos, podría al menos intentar quedarse un poco más.

— Pero, ¿por qué mejor no nos hablas de tu nuevo amiguito que hiciste? — Le preguntó el rubio con malicia en la voz.

Lovino sabía que no debía quedarse con ellos, sabía que esos dos o mejor dicho, el rubio tenía algo planeado. Lo miraba de una manera bastante picarona lo cual lo hacía fruncir el ceño; giró la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo el otro amigo de Gilbert, pero simplemente estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa tonta.

— No es mi amigo… Sólo un conocido… —Trató de mentir y en serio esperaba que le creyesen.

— Oh, Gilbert~ No soy estúpido. Es raro que hables con chicos de grados menores, regularmente sueles burlarte de ellos, no hacerte amigo de ellos… Tu hermano es una excepción, por supuesto. —Dijo lo último con algo de rapidez, como si tuviera miedo de enojar a Gilbert.

 _"¡¿ESA COSA QUE TIENE POR HERMANO GILBERT ES EL HERMANO MENOR?!"._ De todo lo que dijo Francis eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió, pues el hermano de Gilbert era más alto que el mismo Gilbert y hasta podía decirse que más maduro. Le sorprendía bastante saber que Gilbert era el hermano mayor. No era tiempo para eso, ahora tenía que responder a lo que había preguntado Francis. ¿Acaso Gilbert era alguien a quien le gustaba molestar a los de grados menores por diversión? Eso si se lo podía creer. Aunque, ¿cómo sabía que era de un grado inferior?

— Ni siquiera es mi amigo. —Trató de decir en un tono neutro, pues si se notaba que se estaba empezando a molestar podría haber más preguntas y era lo que menos quería.

— Vamos, Gil. Ni tú te crees ese cuento de que no es tu amigo.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber quién es? — Si no le creía, respondería con otra pregunta.

— Simple curiosidad. Tampoco es para que te pongas a la defensiva. — Le respondió Francis de una forma un tanto picarona.

— Deberías traer a tu nuevo amigo con nosotros, sería divertido tener a otro. —Dijo tontamente Antonio con una sonrisa boba.

Lovino creía que ya se había librado de ese tema, pero tal parecía que no. Antonio y Francis parecieron cambiar de tema hablando de cosas aleatorias, Lovino no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en meterse a la conversación y esperaba que esos dos no se dieran cuenta. Una semana, trataba de suspirar hondo y pensar eso, sólo una semana. Aunque no estaba seguro si lograría terminar la semana sin volverse loco, como sea; si era necesario iría al campamento donde estaba Gilbert y Arthur y le pediría ayuda a su amigo, si era cierto que tanto sabía de magia, le pediría que lo volviera a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora que Gilbert sabía que Arthur tenía un supuesto libro mágico y que con eso probablemente podía volverlo a su cuerpo, pero, ¿cómo le pedía el libro? Si Lovino nunca había estado interesado en ese libro, si se lo pedía de buenas a primera sería muy sospechoso, maldecía a Lovino internamente. Tampoco podía decirle algo como; _"Hey, me prestas tu libro, en realidad no soy Lovino, soy Gilbert en su cuerpo"._ Lo más probable es que lo tildara como un loco. Pero no sólo bastaba con tener el libro, si no saber usarlo, así que ocupaba a Arthur.

— ¿Y… Haz hecho algún "hechizo"? —Seguían en la habitación, trató de decirlo en tono totalmente aleatorio para que no se diera cuenta que estaba desesperado.

— Si Lukas estuviera aquí se reiría… Pero, sí. He hecho algunos cuantos, algunos con ayuda de Lukas y algunos solos. —Arthur hablaba con algo de ego, pero reaccionó frunciendo sus cejas y mirando a Lovino. — ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en los hechizos?

 _"¡Lo sabía, no debí preguntar!"._ — Simple curiosidad… ¿Qué? ¿Uno ya no puede preguntar con libertad? —Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada fingiendo indignación. Esperaba que se lo creyese.

— Ya, ya. No empieces, reina del drama. Es sólo que siempre que saco el libro o empiezo hablar de hechizos dices que no te interesa. —No funcionaría si le pedía ayuda a Arthur, tomaría el libro a escondidas y trataría de descifrarlo si es que podía.

— _Arthy!_ Patrick y yo iremos a conocer el campamento, creo que Scott está durmiendo, volvemos en un rato. —Se escuchó a Dylan del otro lado de la puerta, Arthur sólo suspiró resignado, recogió sus cosas y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Cuando escuchó al hermano de Arthur hablar, una idea cruzó por su mente; podía ser que los hermanos de Arthur también supieran usar el libro, después de todo tenían la misma sangre y probablemente al igual que Arthur tenían ese gusto por la magia y los hechizos. Salió de la habitación para saber a dónde había ido Arthur, al parecer había entrado a la cocina; de sólo verlo en la cocina sabía que debía volver cuanto antes a su cuerpo.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y se escondió el libro bajo su sudadera, pasó por la cocina, el rubio estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera lo miró.  
Gilbert podía pedirle ayuda a uno de los hermanos para lograr descifrar el libro pero, ¿a cuál? Dos de ellos eran amargados y el otro parecía estúpido. Tal vez el estúpido, parecía más accesible.

— Oye, niño. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz, pues creía que estaba solo. Giró la cabeza para ver al hermano mayor de Arthur, el cual no estaba dormido como habían dicho, estaba en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo y lo miraba con bastante interrogación. Gilbert no respondió, decidió ignorarle y seguir caminando, estaba seguro que contestara lo que contestara no le creería. Pero lo que menos esperaba sucedió, el pelirrojo al ver que no le respondía, se levantó y fue tras él. Lo sujetó de un brazo y con el otro logró sacar el libro que estaba bajo su sudadera. Scott lo soltó para tomar el libro con ambas manos y lo miró peor que hace rato, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y exhaló muy lentamente. — ¿Por qué traes esto? — De nuevo no hubo respuesta, Gilbert no tenía ni idea de que responder, ni mentir podía, pues tenía la mente en blanco, trataba de pensar en algo, pero nada. — Déjame formular mejor mi pregunta, ¿qué planeas hacer con esto? Creo que no eres tonto para saber que es este libro.

Gilbert se estaba empezando a enojar por el tono de voz con el que le hablaba el hermano de Arthur, le hablaba con mucha superioridad, lo cual lo estaba empezando a irritar. Aunque su hipótesis de que los hermanos de Arthur supieran del libro era correcta, no le quitaba para nada el enojo. — Sólo quería probarlo un poco. —Alzó los hombros ligeramente.

— Arthur no sabe que lo tienes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con malicia. Gilbert negó con la cabeza, de todos los hermanos, tenía que descubrirlo el peor. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber del libro? Dudo mucho que sepas leer gaélico escocés. —Dijo mientras ojeaba con desinterés el libro de principio a fin.

Gilbert no se esperaba para nada que el mayor de los Kirkland fuese el que le preguntara eso. Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, además Scott no conocía lo suficiente a Lovino como para dudar que estuviera interesado. — Sólo es curiosidad… Pero, ¿es posible cambiar de cuerpo con un hechizo de este libro?

— Que pregunta tan específica, ¿no lo crees? —Lo miró con media sonrisa de lado, después volvió a tomar su cigarrillo. — Pero la respuesta es, sí. Pero para un hechizo así necesitaría hacerlo alguien experimentado y no creo que mi hermanito Arthur pueda hacerlo. —De nuevo volvió a hojear el libro, pero ahora lo detuvo en donde estaba la página que arrancó Lukas. —Pero creo que no podrás usar ese hechizo.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo con voz algo hostil al escuchar al hermano de Arthur decir que no podría usar ese hechizo.

— Alguien arrancó justo la página del hechizo que buscabas.

Dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro con la página arrancada. " _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ahora qué haré?! Si el libro no tiene la página no sirve de nada"._ Esperaba que el hermano de Arthur lo ayudara, pero ahora no estaba la página y no había manera de que le ayudara. _"¡Argh! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué Lukas arrancó la página…?!"._ Era cierto, Arthur había dicho que Lukas arrancó una página de su libro cuando se lo prestó, eso significaba que, _"Lukas hizo esto… Tengo que avisarle a Lovino"._

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?(?)Siento desaparecerme todo un mes ;; pero es que había demasiadas cosas que hacer en mi trabajo y más por la época navideña, el 23 y 24 creí que me comerían viva en el trabajo de tanta gente que había D: ¡Pero logré sobrevivir!(?)_

 _¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y feliz año nuevo! Quiero desearles que el año nuevo les traiga todo lo que pidieron con sus colores de calzones(?) Si es que creen en esas cosas, si no, pos' pos' alv._  
 _Tenía planeado actualizar antes de navidad o antes de año nuevo, pero pues, no se pudo, llegaba tan cansada que ni me conectaba a fb, ni nada. Pero qué mejor que empezar el año que con una actualización(?)._

 _Ahora si lo digo, Lukas fue el que cambió a esos, ¿por qué? Ya luego lo pondré. Me siento mal porque algunos ya tenían sus teorías y toda la cosa y yo rompí todo eso :(_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert sabía que tenía que decirle a Lovino acerca de que ya sabía quién había sido el responsable de que estuviera en ese lio. Pero, ¿cómo? Estaba en un campamento con los hermanos cejas donde no había internet y mucho menos señal. Sería muy difícil, pero no podía soportar todo un mes cuando probablemente ya tenía la solución. Aunque, ¿qué ganaba con decirle a Lovino? Si él ya sabía que sus amigos eran unos raros, además el que tenía la hoja con ese hechizo era Lukas, era él al que tenía que contactar.  
Pero por más que miraba su celular no habría señal.

— Llevas mirando como una hora tu celular, Lovino. Si necesitas señal o internet puedes ir a la recepción, es el único lugar aquí donde los celulares funcionan. — Se encontraban en la habitación junto con Arthur, el cual leía un libro con una taza de té a lado.

¿Por qué no le había dicho hecho desde que llegaron? Ya había perdido dos días sin contactar a nadie. Lo miró sin expresividad, tomó el celular, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

Caminó hasta el único lugar donde se suponía que había señal, la recepción que se encontraba en el centro de todo ese campamento. Entró y vio que no era el único desesperado por señal, había desde niños pequeños, hasta señores con celulares, algunos enviaban mensajes, otros hacían llamadas. Se quedó mirando como por tres minutos enteros, hasta que reaccionó y sacó su celular. Ya pasaba de medio día, esperaba que Lovino le contestara. Buscó entre los contactos y encontró el número, lo marcó enseguida, ahora tenía que esperar. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… Estuvo así hasta que perdió la cuenta de los tonos y por fin lo mandó a buzón de voz. Marcó de nuevo, no se iría hasta que le contestara. De nuevo un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, hasta el quinto atendieron.

— Hasta que al fin contestas Lovino, parece que te estas divirtiendo en la playa, mientras yo sufro con los hermanos cejas, ¿eh? —En cuanto supo que contestó el celular le empezó a reprender con un tono divertido en la voz.

 **— _¿Lovino? Creo que te equivocaste de número, coeur. Este no es el número de Lovino_. ** —Al otro lado se escuchó una voz algo ronca pero picarona, Gilbert sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz y sobre todo, ese acento.

Fingió toser y aclararse la garganta. — En realidad estoy buscando a Gilbert.

 _ **— ¿Eh? Con que buscas a Gilbert. Oh claro, ¿cómo te llamas~**_? —Ese tono con el que le hablaba no era con buenas intenciones, lo conocía demasiado para saber eso.

— ...Lovino.

 _ **— Espera un segundo, Lo-vi-no.**_ —Por el tono en el que mencionó el nombre de Lovino le dio la impresión de que no debió decirlo, pues se los dijo burlón y en silabas. Se escucharon unos pasos y que tocaban la puerta del otro lado de la línea. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Lovino? ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo? _**— Gilbert, querido~ Te habla tu amiguito Lovino.**_ —Un ruido sordo se escuchó, una puerta abrirse y algunas risas burlonas o tal vez picaronas. — _**¿A donde vas, Gilbert~? ¿De qué hablaras con tu amiguito que no quieres que te escuchemos?**_

Se escuchó la puerta pero ahora cerrarse y pasos, parecía que Lovino había salido de la habitación. _**— ¿Ahora qué quieres, bastardo?**_ —Lovino no era el mejor en iniciar conversaciones.

— ¿Ni un "Hola" puedes decirme antes de maldecirme?

— _**Hola, ¿qué quieres, bastardo?**_

Bueno, Gilbert no se podía quejar ya, él lo pidió así. —Parece que te estas divirtiendo tanto en la playa que ni sabes donde esta mi celular. —Pensó en voz alta, pero ¿qué más daba?

 _ **— Si divertirse ahora es sinónimo de tortura. ¡Me arde toda la maldita piel! Y eso que me bañé en bloqueador.**_ — Dijo Lovino a quejas. — **_Como sea, ¿para qué me llamaste? No creo que para saludar._** — Lovino reaccionó rápidamente, pues ni el primer día le había hablado, además se sorprendía que le llamara si estaba en un campamento, pero no quería saber qué cosa habría hecho para conseguir señal, ademas que no estaba muy interesado.

— No, no te hable para saludarte. De hecho te hable porque a diferencia de ti, yo si hago el esfuerzo por saber como volver a nuestros cuerpos. —Dijo a regaños, estaba molesto, pues sentía que era el único que hacia todo.

 _ **— No empieces... ¿Acaso ya descubriste como volver a nuestros cuerpos?**_ —Se defendió con un toque de sarcasmo, le molestaba que Gilbert se hiciera la víctima cuando el también lo era.

— Aún no estoy seguro exactamente de como volver a nuestros cuerpos, pero sé quien lo hizo y con que lo hizo. —Dijo con ego mientras tenia la frente en alto, a pesar de que Lovino no lo miraba, le gustaba pensar que lo hacia.

 _ **— ¡¿Sabes quién lo hizo?!**_ —Lovino rápidamente le gritó sorprendido, no esperaba para nada que pudieran descubrir quien lo hizo, y menos que lo descubriera Gilbert.

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que ahora si pareces interesado en lo que digo.

 _ **— Deja de tirarte flores a tí mismo y dime quien lo hizo.** _ —Se estaba empezando a desesperar, pues ya podría saber quien lo hizo y porque lo hizo.

— No estaría mal decir al menos un "por favor", ¿sabes? —Dijo en susurro pero no tanto, para que el otro lo lograra escuchar. — Pues fue tu querido amiguito Lukas el que nos hizo esto.

 _"¡¿LUKAS HIZO ESTO?! ¡¿Por qué?! No... Espera... No, no puede ser. No hay razón por la que Lukas hiciera algo como esto; además si yo no conocía a Gilbert, Lukas menos". **— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que fue Lukas?**_ — A Lovino no le resultaba fácil creer que Lukas había sido el causante de su problema, pues era su amigo y no sacaría conclusiones rápidas cuando se trataba de él. No le parecía creíble que uno de sus amigos pudiera hacerle algo así... Y menos Lukas, siendo tan serio... Tal vez de Arthur sería algo más fácil de creer.

— El libro que tiene Arthur de hechizos; ese del que nunca me mencionaste por cierto, tiene un hechizo de cambio de cuerpos. Y ese libro el cejas se lo prestó a Lukas y arrancó esa página. ¡Que más pruebas quieres! ¡Es obvio que fue él! —Dijo lo último alzando la voz, pues con toda la evidencia, era obvio que había sido Lukas; y si no fue él, al menos el tenía la página del hechizo, todo apuntaba a él.

Se había olvidado por completo de ese libro, que sus amigos tenían ese fetiche tan raro por la magia; se sentía algo torpe por no acordarse. Aún no creía del todo que Lukas haya sido, pues era su amigo y cuesta creer que alguien cercano a ti haga cosas así. Pero no tenía opción todo apuntaba a que había sido él. Y aunque no haya sido, Gilbert dijo que tenía la página donde estaba la solución, así que aunque no fuera Lukas, tenía que hablar con él. Pero. ¿sería bueno pedirle ayuda estando en el cuerpo de Gilbert? No se sentía capaz de pedir ayuda en ese cuerpo y menos a sus amigos.

— **_Bueno, si tan seguro estás de que es Lukas, dile que nos ayude._**

— ¿Estás bromeando? Estoy en un horroroso campamento en la nada, no hay señal y quieres que contacte a Lukas. Hazlo tú, estás en la playa con una excelente señal e internet.

Lovino suspiró lo más profundo que pudo, no tenía caso reclamar ni exigir, pues llegarían a la misma conclusión. No tenía opción, tendría que contactar a Lukas y pedir ayuda. _**— Esta bien, yo lo hago.**_

.

.

.

No se dijeron nada más, ambos colgaron y se maldijeron en silencio. Bien, Lovino quería volver a su cuerpo lo más pronto posible, así que tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera. ¿Contactar a Lukas? No era difícil, sabía donde vivía y sabía su numero de celular, el problema era que no quería verlo estando en ese cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba con Lukas y le decía que era Lovino atrapado en el cuerpo de un idiota? No. Ni el creería algo así si se lo dijeran, nadie creería algo así.

— ¿Lovino?

Volteó de inmediato al ver que lo llamaban, se sobresaltó un poco, pues estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al voltear, le dio la impresión que no debió haberlo hecho, pues lo miraba el amigo rubio de Gilbert, bastante curioso y con es miraba divertida. — Llevo rato llamándote, no respondes a tu nombre, pero si respondes al nombre de Lovino. —Ver a Francis no le hacía maravillas a su humor ahora mismo. — O será que... ¿Eres Lovino? —La miraba divertida del rubio cambió a una totalmente seria.

— ¿...P-por qué dices eso? —Lovino trató de mantener la calma, posiblemente estaba haciendo una broma, una broma extrañamente acertaba.

— Digamos que escuche tu llamada con "Lovino" o mejor dicho Gilbert. —Dijo 'Lovino' haciendo comillas con los dedos.

 _"Genial, el pervertido ya sabe"._ — ...Sí... Lo soy. —Dijo entre dientes, preferiría mil veces que alguien más se hubiese enterada. — Soy Lovino en el cuerpo de Gilbert. —Dijo con algo de burla en la voz, esperando que no lo creyese y soltara un risa diciendo que dejara de jugar. Pero extrañamente no pasó, sólo un silencio por parte del rubio.

— Con esto confirmas más que no eres Gilbert, ¿sabes...?

— No pareces muy sorprendido por saber que en realidad no soy tu amigo. —Estaba bastante sorprendido que el rubio estuviese tan tranquilo. Esperaba otra reacción, como que gritara y bromeara, pero se miraba muy serio, no podía creer que personas como Francis pudieran ser serios en algunos momentos.

— Conozco a Gilbert más de lo que se conoce a sí mismo. Al principio creí que estaba siendo paranoico, pero ahora que lo dices y con esa cara, es más creíble. —Costaba bastante creer que fuera serio o que le creería.

— ¿... Me ayudaras a volver a mi cuerpo?

 _— Peut-être._

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Ammm... Sí, hola(?) Por donde empezar, jamás había hecho esto, (bueno, sí lo hacía pero nunca avisaba, sólo lo hacía y ya(?) Pero ahora siento la necesidad de decirlo, pues muchos están al pendiente del fic y me llegan muchos mensajes muy lindos (EmoticónCorazón). Pero dado a que ya entre a la universidad en enero, me iré de hiatus ;; Es la primera vez que aviso algo así, como no soy de muchos seguidores, los pocos que me seguían les daba igual(?) Pero este fic a reci_ _bido mucho apoyo ;; No quiero decir cuanto tiempo estaré ausente porque ni yo lo sé(?) Tal vez mande todo al caño y a la semana ya este escribiendo o hasta las vacaciones de semana santa o de verano me leerán de nuevo(?)_

 _También quería decirlo pues son los mejores seguidores que he tenido ;; se preocupan mucho tanto por el fic como por mí y no quiero que se preocupen por mi futura ausencia de no se cuanto tiempo(?)._ _Tampoco quería sólo dejar el aviso sin una actualización; haré mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de escribir de la universidad al trabajo, o en mis ratos libres._

 _Honestamente no sé que decir ;; nunca había dado un aviso de hiatus, sólo los hacía y ya(?). Pues creo que eso es todo(?)_

 _Y ya para terminar todo. ¡Feliz San Valentín! Por si están solos como yo y nadie les da nada; yo les doy una actualización_ ~ _uwu_

 _Espero en serio leernos pronto ;;  
Amit, fuera._


	13. Chapter 13

— Así que, Lovino ¿eh? Qué raro nombre, jamás lo había escuchado, ¿es extranjero?

Lovino creyó que si Francis sabía al respecto que en realidad no era Gilbert, tal vez podría ayudarlo. Que crédulo fue, pues no lo estaba ayudando en nada, sólo se la pasaba preguntándole cosas de su verdadero nombre, su verdadera edad, si conocía a Gilbert; etc, etc. Cosa que en un principio trató de tomarlo con calma, pero su paciencia era extremadamente corta.

— Dijiste que me ayudarías a volver a mi cuerpo y no haces nada más que hablar y hablar. ¡Te recuerdo que no soy Gilbert! —Se estaba desesperando, estuvo vario tiempo fingiendo ser Gilbert y escucharlo, ya no tenía por qué fingir más si ya sabía que no era el verdadero Gilbert.

— Ya, ya. No todos los días ves a alguien más en el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo. —Dijo con una leve sátira mientras se acomodaba el cabello. — Pero, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si ni siquiera sé cómo pasó esto? A todo esto, ¡¿dónde está Gilbert?! —Dijo con algo de preocupación en la voz, pues estaba asustado de no saber dónde estaba su verdadero amigo.

— Gilbert está bien… Creo. —Realmente no le preocupaba Gilbert, le preocupaba que hiciera algo estúpido estando en su cuerpo. — Como sea, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo pasó esto, pero tengo que volver a casa, ¿crees que tu tía podría llevarme? — Lovino ya estaba planeando todo en su mente, decía que volvía a "casa", lo cual iba a ser en cierta parte, pero iría con Lukas para tratar de solucionar esto.

— Oh, no creo que eso suceda _,_ _mon amour_ –Francis dijo algo lento y despacio pareciendo no querer quitarle el buen humor con que Lovino preguntó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— _Ma tante_ no querrá llevarte hasta tu casa nada más porque sí.

— Entonces me iré yo solo, tomaré un autobús o taxi, lo que sea. —Lovino ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más en esa playa y como el rubio ya sabía que no era Gilbert, ¿qué más daba? Ya se quería ir y no le importaba si era solo.

— _Non, non, non._ ¡No puedes irte solo! Dije que te ayudaría y eso haré. —Francis se quedó callado unos segundos mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía muy concentrado. — ¡Ya sé! Tomamos el auto de mi tía y nos vamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y a tu tía no le importará que hayas tomado su auto?

— _Non, non_. Mi tía me lo prestará, confía en mí. –Parecía muy confiado, pero que más daba, el problema del auto ya sería de Francis, no suyo.

— Pero no sé conducir.

— _Oh, mon amour._ — Dijo con ternura para luego guiñarle el ojo, cosa que Lovino solo atinó a ser una cara de asco. — Para eso está hermano Francis, déjamelo a mí.

Bien, por primera vez Lovino se sentía confiado, tal vez podría volver a su cuerpo. Esperaba que así fuera, no esperaba que alguien como Francis fuera de tanta confianza, tal vez esa cara de pervertido no le ayudaba.

Cada uno hizo su maleta; Lovino vio que Francis entró a la habitación de su tía, entró y salió con las llaves girándolas y silbando.

— ¿No te dijo nada tu tía? – Estaba sorprendido que no le dijera nada o le preguntara algo.

— Te dije que no te preocupes, mi tía no hubiera aceptado llevarte porque es muy floja, por eso mejor te llevaré yo.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste tu maleta?

— ¿Bromeas? No me perderé la oportunidad de ver como vuelves a tu verdadero cuerpo.

La cara de perversión con la que lo decía no le gustaba para nada, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Se irían justo ahora, estaba atardeciendo, lo más probable es que llegarían en la noche o madrugada, pero eso no importaba, mañana en la mañana buscaría a Lukas.

— ¡Chicos, miren! ¡Traje a estas dos tortugas y creo que me las llevare! ¡Son tan monas! —Esa voz, Lovino y Francis se miraron a los ojos, claramente sorprendidos, habían planeado todo y se habían olvidado que con ellos estaba alguien más, ¿ahora que hacían? — ¿Chicos? ¿A dónde van? —Antonio ladeó la cabeza al ver como cada uno tenía sus maletas y se dirigían a la salida.

Aquellos dos se miraron sin saber que decir, tenían que improvisar, ¿pero qué? Se habían olvidado completamente de Antonio.

— _Ah, Antonie._ Verás… Volveremos a casa porque… — Francis de nuevo volteó a mirar a Lovino en busca de ayuda, pero el otro estaba peor no sabía que decirle, pero por la mirada, casi le decía que no dijera la verdad. — ¡Haremos pijamada en la casa de Gilbert! Intentamos decirte pero no te encontrábamos.

Lovino sólo atinó a mirarlo extrañado, luego recordó que se suponía que esa era su casa, pero no importaba, esperaba que Antonio fuese tan crédulo para creerse eso.

— ¿En serio? –Antonio hizo una pequeña pausa, la cual le pareció eterna a los otros dos. — ¡Qué bien! ¡Dejen hago mi maleta rápido!

No sabían si fue suerte, o Antonio era extremadamente ingenuo, tal vez un poco de ambas. Sea cual sea, al ver que Antonio se había ido los hizo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio a ambos.

— Bueno, ahora que inesperadamente Antonio nos acompaña, ¿cómo le decimos que en realidad no eres Gilbert?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No le diremos! —Ya tenía suficiente con que uno de los dos supiera, además serían demasiados problemas si el más tonto se enteraba.

— ¿Por qué no? Tiene que saber, además como amigos de Gilbert debemos saber lo que le pasa. —A pesar de que lo dijo firme, no lo dijo con tono de regaño.

— Pero creo que te olvidas de algo muy importante. ¡Yo no soy Gilbert! —No podía jugar a ser amigo de esos dos cuando la realidad era otra.

Francis ya no dijo nada, pero la manera en la que lo miraba, le daba entender que no estaba de acuerdo. Antonio ya había terminado su maleta, parecía muy contento para no saber qué era lo que en realidad pasaba.  
Los tres se fueron al auto, pusieron sus maletas en la parte trasera, como Francis conduciría se subió enfrente, Lovino no quería ir en la parte de atrás, así que antes que el castaño le ganara se subió en el asiento de copiloto, Antonio no parecía enojado ni resignado de ir en la parte de atrás.

De una vez por todas al fin se pusieron en marcha, para no hacer el viaje tan tedioso, Francis prendió la radio a un volumen moderado. El rubio se limitaba a conducir, Antonio a jugar con su tortuga y Lovino pensaba en como llegaría a la casa de Lukas con ese cuerpo, debió haberlo pensado más y no actuar por instinto. ¿Qué tal si Lukas no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía? ¿Aun así podría ayudarlo? Esperaba que sí.  
Miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, esperaba llegar antes de media noche para dormir un poco al menos.

Francis miraba de reojo a Lovino y por el retrovisor a Antonio, por una parte sentía una inmensa necesidad de decirle lo que sucedía a su amigo, pero por otro lado, no era a él al que le sucedía esto.

— _¿Antonie?_ –Llamó Francis a su amigo que se encontraba en los asientos traseros, el nombrado solo levantó la cabeza en señal de que tenía su atención. Lovino rápidamente giró la cabeza en su dirección esperando que no dijera algo de más. — Creo que tienes que saber la verdadera razón por la que vamos a casa de Gilbert. —Dijo algo serio, pero sin dejar en ningún momento de ver la carretera.

— ¿Qué no vamos a una pijamada?

— Ah… —Francis soltó un gran suspiro, no necesitaba mirar a Lovino para saber que estaba moviendo la cabeza en señal de que no dijera nada.

— Francis sólo está jugando, no le hagas caso, Antonio. —Trató de decir animadamente para ocultar lo que dijo el rubio, pero el ceño fruncido que no podía quitar, daba otra impresión.

— ¿Acaso me están escondiendo algo…? —Dijo Antonio bastante preocupado, pues no era estúpido para saber que probablemente le ocultaban algo, además que aquellos dos parecían bastante nerviosos.

Francis se orilló en la carretera y suspiró pesadamente, luego miró a Lovino el cual discretamente negaba con la cabeza lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por su mente. El rubio decidió ignorarlo y se giró hacia donde estaba Antonio.

— Escucha, _Antonie_. En realidad no vamos a una pijamada, en realidad vamos a… —Se quedó callado al ya no saber qué decir, quería decirle la verdad de lo que sucedía a Antonio, pero a la vez sentía que no era su responsabilidad. Por su parte el castaño solo ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión. — Más bien creo que hay algo que debes de saber. Y te lo debe decir Gilbert. —Ahora los dos se giraron en dirección de Lovino en busca de alguna respuesta.

Lovino estaba estático, entendía que Francis quería involucrar a Antonio porque los dos eran muy buenos amigos de Gilbert, pero él no era Gilbert. No quería involucrar a más personas de las que ya tenía. Pero le daba la impresión de que si no decía la verdad, Francis no avanzaría. No le quedaba opción más que decir la verdad.

— Antonio, verás… —No sabía cómo decirlo, tampoco estaba seguro si le creería. — En realidad no soy Gilbert, sólo estoy atrapado en su cuerpo...

Sabía que no era buena idea decirle, lo miraba con una cara que parecía estar en shock, ambos miraban con atención a Antonio, pues no reaccionaba.

— Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero creo que es mejor que sepas, como amigos de Gilbert tenemos que ayudarlo a volver a su cuerpo, ¿cierto? —Se dirigió a Antonio esperando que le respondiera, lo cual hizo y lo dejó más calmado.

— ¡Sí! ¿Entonces vamos a ayudar a Gilbert ahora?

— Exactamente.

— Muy bonito su discurso de amistad y todo, pero por última vez no soy Gilbert, no me involucren como si lo fuera. — Entendía que quisieran ayudar a su amigo, pero él no era su amigo.

— Sabemos que no eres Gilbert, pero estás en su cuerpo, así que debemos involucrarte de todas maneras. —Dijo el rubio arrancando de nuevo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

— Entonces… Si no eres Gilbert, ¿quién eres? — Dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza el moreno mientras se recargaba en el asiento de Lovino.

— Me llamo Lovino. — _"Genial, ahora van a preguntar sobre mí"_. Rodó los ojos internamente, pues no quería que esos dos intentaran ser su amigo.

— ¿Y ya conocías a Gilbert antes de esto?

— No. _–"Y créeme que no quería hacerlo"._

— Dime Lovino, ¿cuál fue tu reacción al despertar en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo? —Ahora preguntó el rubio, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo Francis, sentía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que dijera.

— No creo que alguien se ponga feliz de saber que está en el cuerpo de alguien que no conoce.

Para suerte de Lovino dejaron de preguntarle, Antonio se estaba quedando dormido en la parte de atrás y Francis parecía estar tarareando una canción, no le molestaba pues lo hacía muy bajo, casi para sí mismo. Miró por la ventana y ya estaba completamente oscuro. Tenía un presentimiento de que esos dos en vez de ayudarlo lo empeorarían todo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡VOLVÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo tengo frío(?) Dije que me iba ir se hiatus por la escuela y eso, pero para mi suerte o desgracia (cofcofcofproblemasdesaludyeconómicoscofcof) tuve que salirme, no tengo a alguien que me "cuide" por así decirse, así que tuve que salirme para cuidarme yo misma(?) Pero dentro de lo que cabe ya estoy mejor, mis hermanos vienen seguido para saber cómo estoy o si necesito algo… Sólo pasó un mes, pero pasaron demasiadas cosas en ese mes(?) Iba actualizar la semana pasada, pero se me olvidó pagar el internet xDU_  
 _En fin, trataré de volver a la rutina y actualizar cada semana o dos semanas._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?~_


	14. Chapter 14

Abrió sus ojos ya qué se estaba empezando a incomodar por la mala postura en la que se encontraba, se había quedado dormido, giró la cabeza y vio que Antonio estaba acostado en la parte de atrás, vio el asiento de copiloto e igual Francis estaba completamente dormido. Menos mal que estaban estacionados si no hubiera golpeado a Francis para que se despertara.  
Pensó en despertarlo, pero se sintió mal cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, debió de haber sido realmente cansado conducir de noche por un capricho suyo. Él también se acomodó, podría dormir un poco más y en una mejor posición.  
Después de un rato volvió abrir sus ojos y vio que aquellos dos ya se habían despertado y comían algunos panes con algo de café, ¿en qué momento salieron?

— Ah, al fin despiertas, Lovino. Trajimos pan de la panadería que está a una calle de aquí para desayunar. Toma, te guardamos unos. —Le dijo el castaño alegremente mientras le daba la bolsa donde estaba el pan y le extendía un pequeño vaso con café.

— A Gilbert le gusta el café dulce, así que lo trajimos igual como le gusta a él, perdón por eso, Lovino. —Le dijo Francis cuando vio que ya tenía el café.

A Lovino también le gustaba el café dulce, les agradeció y comió. Estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la radio y eso muy poco, ya que estaba en el volumen mínimo. Después de todo eran buenos amigos… _"¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!"._ No son sus amigos, son amigos de Gilbert y lo están ayudando porque está en su cuerpo, solo por eso.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Dijo ya cuando había terminado, en cuanto más rápido llegaran con Lukas, más rápido se solucionaría esto.

— Llegamos a la ciudad, pero como no sé dónde vive tu amigo, ni cómo es, me quedé aquí. —Dijo Francis totalmente despreocupado.

Lovino no podía enojarse, sentía que no estaba con el derecho de hacerlo. Así que solo suspiró. — Bien, yo te digo por donde vive.

Lovino y Francis parecían perdidos en su propia ciudad, ya que el rubio decía que conocía muchos atajos y Lovino decía que no a eso. Antonio por su parte solo los miraba desde la parte de atrás con una boba sonrisa. Después como de dos horas dando vueltas por fin llegaron a casa de Lukas. Francis se estacionó justo frente a la casa del amigo de Lovino. No decían nada, ni siquiera se miraban, Lovino no encontraba el coraje para bajarse y reclamarle a Lukas, no con ese cuerpo. ¿Pues que pasaba si Gilbert se había equivocado y Lukas no tenía ni idea de lo que le decía? No, no podía hacerlo.

— Parece que lo estás pensando mucho. —La voz de Francis lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Cierto, ¿en qué piensas, Lovino? —Le agregó el castaño.

— Es solo que… No es muy fácil ir y decir que soy Lovino cuando estoy en otro cuerpo. Además, ¿qué pasa si niega que él lo hizo?

— Eres muy inseguro, Lovino. —Dijo Francis al verlo.

No dijo nada más, se bajaron Francis y Antonio, después sacaron a Lovino del auto y lo arrastraron a la puerta de la casa. — ¡¿Q-qué están haciendo?! —Fue lo primero que pudo decir Lovino al reaccionar con lo que pasaba.

— Te estamos ayudando, ¿no es obvio? —Dijeron Francis y Antonio al mismo tiempo, el primero con voz un poco seria y el segundo risueño, cada uno tomó un brazo de Lovino y caminaron a la puerta. En cuanto llegaron no dijeron nada y rápidamente tocaron.

Volvieron a tocar al ver que nadie salía, ni respondía. Al principio creyeron que tal vez no había nadie, pero se escuchó un ruido dentro de la casa y por fin alguien abrió. Un chico apareció frente a ellos; claramente más bajo, parecía también ser albino, con ojos azul claro, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido parecía muy nervioso, Lovino sabía que era el hermano menor de Lukas, justo cuando estaba por preguntarle por su hermano, los otros dos se le adelantaron.

— Así que Lukas, ¿eh? —Ni siquiera dejaron que el otro respondiera. — ¡Queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta!

— ¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Ahora más que nervioso parecía aterrado el hermano de Lukas, pues nunca los había visto en su vida.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Con que haciéndose el paranoico? Y así dices ser amigo de Lovino.

— Oigan. — Lovino trató de detenerlos, pues sentía que tenía que detenerlos

— No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos. —Le dijo Francis mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

El hermano de Lukas aprovechó que parecían distraídos, así que intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Antonio puso el pie y empujó la puerta, parecía que se estaban enfadando.

— ¡ÉL NO ES LUKAS! —Dijo Lovino al ver que aquellos dos se estaban tomando muy en serio su papel.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron los dos bastante sorprendidos.

De nuevo Emil aprovechó que parecían distraídos, pero ahora no cerró la puerta, ahora solo se metió a la casa en busca de su hermano.

— ¿Entonces quién es? —Volteó Francis a verlo algo incómodo.

— Es su hermano menor. —Un silencio incómodo apareció y creció más cuando en la puerta apareció Lukas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Lukas les dio una mirada asesina, Lovino vio que su hermano estaba viendo a escondidas desde atrás, siempre fue muy sobreprotector respecto a su hermano, así que no le sorprendía que reaccionara así.

— Sí, estamos buscando a Lukas. —Dijo tontamente Antonio. _"Eso es lo que debieron decir, antes de asustar al pobre Emil"._

— Sí, soy yo... —Dijo bastante serio, al contrario de su hermano, él para nada parecía intimidado aunque fuese un poco. — ¿Los conozco? —Dejó de fruncir su ceño para alzar una ceja con interrogación mirando a los tres.

— Oh sí, a él lo conoces muy bien. —Francis señaló a Lovino, el cual esperaba que Lukas tuviera una expresión de confusión en su cara, pero no demostró nada.

— ¿Qué? Creo que se confundieron de persona, nunca lo había visto en mi vida. —Por alguna razón Lovino no le creía, había algo que no lo convencía del todo, Lukas parecía muy tranquilo para que tres extraños se pararan frente de su casa y asustaran a su hermano.

— Tal vez es porque no está en su cuerpo que no lo reconoces, pero es Lovino. —Lovino realmente se sorprendía con la firmeza que hablaba Francis.

— Deja de mentir, Lukas. Sé que estás detrás de todo esto, sé que arrancaste hojas del libro de Arthur. —No cabía duda que estaba mintiendo, Lovino conocía lo suficiente a Lukas para saber que estaba mintiendo, pues para ser alguien bastante inexpresivo lo dejaba en claro.

Lukas solo sonrió de lado mientras parecía agachar la cabeza. — Bueno, parece que me atrapaste. Si ya sabes que arranqué hojas del libro de Arthur, es más que obvio que fui yo. —Parecía muy tranquilo, como si todo estuviera perfectamente normal. Lovino no podía aguantarlo, quería saber muchas cosas, pues no se esperaba que alguien tan cercano a él le hiciera algo así y menos uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Entraron a la casa de Lukas ya que no era buena idea hablar en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó Lukas aún con su típica mirada vacía, mirando fijamente a los tres que se encontraban frente a él.

¿En serio tenía el descaro de preguntar eso? Si sabía muy bien porque habían ido. — Para saber cómo estás, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? —Dijo con claro sarcasmo Lovino y haciendo un intentó por no fulminarlo con la mirada. — ¡¿Por qué más vendríamos?! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! —Lovino parecía molesto de que le preguntara eso.

— Ya, ya. No cabe duda que eres Lovino. —Contestó Lukas, Lovino siempre hablaba así cuando se molestaba así que no le sorprendía.

— ¡Queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta! —Ahora se quejó Antonio como un niño pequeño llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pedo?! ¡¿Cómo están?!_

 ** _*Le tiran piedras*_**

 _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Desaparecí como cuatro o cinco meses y con qué cara vengo a saludarlos así, perdónenme la vida;;_  
 _Estuve pensando muchas veces en actualizar, pero el verano llegó a mi país, a mí ciudad y llegó partiendo madres :c No podía prender mi laptop porque se ponía caliente muy rápido y no cargaba nada, (de hecho ahora mismo tengo el ventilador a lado de la laptop para que funcione(?).  
_ _El calor no es la excusa de porque no actualicé, (bueno sí). Es que me da mucha flojera y solo quiero estar tirada, aparte no duermo bien porque… ¡HACE UN CHINGO DE CALOR EN LA NOCHE, ESTAMOS COMO A 40º NO MAMES! Perdón, me alteré(?).  
_ _El día de mi cumpleaños tuve que pasar todo el día en el cine, solo vi una película y me hice pendeja para estar con aire acondicionado, hasta que los del cine se dieron cuenta y me dijeron que si no miraba otra función o compraba algo, tenía que retirarme. (Así, mi cumpleaños fue el 24 de Junio)._

 _Dejando de lado eso, estaba viendo el fic y me di cuenta que lo publiqué el 9 de Julio del año pasado, ya un año lleva;; –Inserte corazón-._ _Quería agradecerles, ya un año weh. Este es de los pocos fic's, si no el único que aún tengo en mente continuarlo(?)_

 _En fin, mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mis ñoñerías;; -Inserte muchos corazones y cositas gays~-._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?~_


	15. Chapter 15

— Respecto a eso… —Lukas ladeó un poco la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con los tres chicos que tenía frente a él. No estaba asustado ni nervioso, parecía más bien incrédulo. — No será tan fácil. —Dijo volviendo su vista hacia a ellos nuevamente, pero de una manera más seria.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Lovino alzando ambas cejas confuso, algo le decía que no era nada bueno lo que iba a decir.

— En realidad arranqué dos hojas del libro de Arthur. Una página tenía el hechizo de cambios de cuerpo y la otra con el antídoto, pero… —Lukas se rascó la nuca algo incómodo. — Vladimir tomó la otra hoja.

Francis y Antonio se miraron entre sí, pues no tenían ni idea de quien era Vladimir, pero Lovino sí. Pues Vladimir, Arthur y Lukas siempre estaban hablando de magia y esas cosas, así que Lovino por lo general siempre los ignoraba. — ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que pudo responder Lovino, pues Vladimir vivía en otra ciudad y solo iba en ciertas fechas a ver familiares y de paso iba a visitarlos.

— El último día de clases Vladimir vino a verme ya que le dije que tenía una hoja del libro de Arthur. —Lukas y Lovino sabían que Arthur era muy celoso con respecto a su libro y no quería prestarlo, pero decidió prestárselo por solo un día. — Solo le enseñé la hoja del hechizo ya que usaría la del antídoto para ti. Al día siguiente cuando estaba buscando las hojas, no estaban. Le hablé para preguntar si tenía las hojas y me dijo que solo se llevó la hoja del hechizo ya que quería probarlo un poco y me colgó. —Parecía enojado de solo recordarlo.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo tenemos que ir por la hoja, ¿no? —Dijo Francis al ver que Lovino parecía alterarse, no debía ser tan difícil.

— Si fuera así de fácil ya tendría la hoja. —Lukas fulminó con la mirada a Francis. — Vladimir no sabe leer ni entiende muy bien el gaélico escocés, así que dijo el hechizo mal, no sé cuál fue el hechizo que hizo, pero dijo que la hoja se puso completamente en negro y se borró todo, hasta me enseñó la hoja… Busqué la otra hoja para tratar de arreglarlo, pero… No estaba. —Lovino lo miraba fijamente pidiendo una explicación, debía de haber una. Lukas entendía esa mirada y continuó. — No sé qué fue lo que hizo Vladimir. Pero sí la hoja de un hechizo desaparece, se rompe, se quema o lo que sea que le suceda. La hoja del antídoto desaparece, ya que sin hechizo no puede haber antídoto.

Francis y Antonio no entendían nada de lo que estaba diciendo Lukas. Lovino por lo general siempre ignoraba todo lo relacionado con magia pero ahora parecía tan atento e interesado. — Tienes… Que estar… De puta broma... — Lovino tuvo que suspirar muy hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco.

— Yo no hice las reglas de la magia. —Lukas en cambio, solo alzó los hombros.

— Todo eso que acabas de decir… ¿Qué significa? —Preguntó tontamente Antonio.

Lukas lo miró alzando una ceja, ya que según Lukas el único que lo escuchaba era Lovino. — La hoja con el antídoto desapareció.

Lovino ni podía decir nada ya que aún procesaba lo que dijo Lukas. — Lo estás tomando con mucha calma, Lovino. —Volvió a decir Antonio, el cual miró en cuanto escuchó lo que dijo Lukas.

— ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?! ¡¿Ahora como volveré a mi cuerpo, bastardo?! —Explotó finalmente Lovino parándose y tomando por el cuello a Lukas, empezándolo a sacudir sin cuidado alguno.

Francis y Antonio rápidamente fueron con Lovino e intentaron calmarlo, pues era claro que no controlaba la fuerza de ese cuerpo aun. Lukas tosió un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Y no hay nada que hacer? —Preguntó Francis tratando de calmar a Lovino que no se dejaba controlar y quería ir contra Lukas.

— Tal vez Arthur sepa que hacer, después de todo es su libro. —Tomó su cuello masajeándolo un poco, le había dolido pero algo le decía que se lo merecía.

Intentaron calmarse un poco, ahora resultaba que tenían que decirle a Arthur para ver si él sabía qué hacer, resultaba que todo el mundo sabía o tenía que enterarse de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Y por qué cambiaste de cuerpo a Lovino con Gilbert? Digo, ni siquiera se conocían. —Después de un largo rato sin saber que decir, preguntó Francis el cual desde el principio que supo todo esto, eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Lukas en busca de una respuesta, pues era cierto, ¿por qué Lovino cambió de cuerpo con Gilbert? Si Lukas tampoco lo conocía. — En realidad fue un accidente.

Los otros se quedaron atónitos, ¿un accidente? — ¡¿Cómo pudo ser esto un accidente?! —Lovino estaba bastante enojado con todos, con Lukas por hacer el hechizo, con Arthur por prestarle el libro, con Vladimir por llevarse las hojas, con todos.

— No iba a cambiar tu cuerpo con él. —No sabía ni su nombre. — Porque no lo conozco. — Al ver la mirada de confusión decidió contar la historia.

.

.

.

 _* **Flashback***_

 _— ¿Me prestas tu libro? —Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido su libro a Arthur. Pues lo molestaba tanto que ahora mismo estaba en su casa._

 _— ¿Si te doy el maldito libro, me dejarás en paz? —Al principio Arthur solo lo ignoraba, pues ni loco prestaría su libro. Pero a pesar de que Lukas no es de los que ruegan, pero molestaba todos los días y a todas horas le preguntaba lo mismo._

 _— Claro._

 _Arthur suspiró al ver como la simplicidad con la que respondió. Tomó el libro y antes de entregárselo lo miró fijamente a los ojos. — Lo quiero mañana._

 _— ¿Estás bromeando? —Preguntó Lukas tomando el libro de mala gana, pues ni siquiera era el día completo, era todo lo que quedaba de la tarde. Y no era suficiente para ver todos los hechizos._

 _— No. Mi libro, mis reglas._

 _Lukas no dijo nada más, solo se levantó, ni si quiera se despidió. Lo cual no le sorprendió mucho a Arthur, pues sabía que algo así pasaría si le daba el libro._

 _Lukas al llegar a su casa se puso inmediatamente a ver el libro de Arthur. Ojeó hoja por hoja, pero nada le llamaba la atención, tanto tiempo había querido tener el libro de Arthur y ahora que lo tenía se sentía un poco decepcionado, ningún hechizo parecía interesante. Ya casi llegaba al final del libro cuando vio el único hechizo que parecía interesante._

 _"Cambio de cuerpos…"._

 _No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que sería. Encontró el hechizo y su antídoto, no parecía tan difícil de llevar a cabo, pero pasó toda la tarde buscando, que ya era de noche. Definitivamente no alcanzaría hacer el hechizo, así que arrancó las dos páginas de libro para realizarlo después._

 _Al día siguiente, en cuanto llegó a la escuela vio que Arthur le pidió el libro. Todavía ni llegaba a sentarse a su asiento y Arthur ya le pedía el libro. Se lo entregó y ni lo revisó, solo lo guardó muy rápido en su mochila. Lukas no le tomó importancia, tenía que pensar con quien probar el hechizo, pensó en hacerlo con él mismo y con su hermano, pero si el hechizo salía mal sería difícil revertirlo. En eso vio a Lovino entrar al salón, podía hacer el hechizo con Lovino y Arthur, ya que quería a alguien que conociera para ver más de cerca el progreso del hechizo. Otro problema pasó por su mente, si hacía el hechizo con Arthur, él podía revertirlo o usar otro hechizo en su contra, lo cual no era buena idea, así que tenía a Lovino, a él si podía usarlo pero, ¿con quién?_  
 _Estaba en el descanso y aún seguía pensando en eso, pues aunque tenía las hojas, quería probar el hechizo lo más rápido._

 _— Vee, Fratello~ —Entró el hermano menor de Lovino al salón, llamándolo para que se acercara a la puerta, al parecer tenía algo que decirle. Lovino de mala gana se levantó y fue con su hermano._

 _Podía probar el hechizo con Lovino y su hermano, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes por lo que sería más fácil saber si el hechizo funcionó. Cuando las clases comenzaron de nuevo, Lukas se sentó detrás de Lovino, pues ocupaba algo de él, como cabello, saliva, incluso el hechizo decía que podía usar sangre, pero no lo haría tan extremo._  
 _Tomaría cabello de Lovino, cuando el profesor salió de la clase un momento, aprovechó y tomó el rulo de Lovino jalándolo a propósito para despistar que cortó un mechón de su cabello. Lovino se sobresaltó, no soltó su típico grito pero se puso rojo de vergüenza y volteó con Lukas._

 _— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Lovino parecía molesto y estaba a punto de decirle más cosas, pero el profesor entró nuevamente al salón._

 _Ahora solo ocupaba algo de Feliciano, lo cual sería un poco difícil ya que no le hablaba al hermano de Lovino y sería muy raro si solo se acercaba así nada más, no había pensado en eso._  
 _Al terminar las clases fue al baño, ya que sería un largo camino a casa. Al salir vio al hermano de Lovino que salía de la sala de cómputo con una botella la cual tenía algo de agua todavía, era raro que estuviera en el salón de cómputo, pues según él, solo los grados mayores entraban a ese salón._  
 _Feliciano tiró la botella de agua en el bote de basura que tenía más cerca y se fue, Lukas suspiró muy hondo por lo que iba hacer, esperaba que nadie lo viera._  
 _Tomó la botella del bote de basura y la guardó en su mochila, ya tenía todo para hacerlo._

 _Se apresuró para llegar a casa y rápido sacó el cabello de Lovino y la botella que debía tener la saliva de Feliciano._  
 _Terminó de hacer el hechizo y se puso a recoger todo, tenía que esperar hasta mañana para saber si había funcionado._

 _Por primera vez en su vida quería llegar a la escuela lo más rápido posible, cuando llegó y entró al salón vio a Arthur y Lovino que parecían estar platicando, ¿acaso no había funcionado? Se sintió un poco decepcionado y empezó a caminar para tomar su asiento._

 _— ¡Mentiroso! Apuesto que ni le has dicho nada a tu abuelo… Ah, Lovino. Ya sé que odias salir, yo también lo odio; pero estoy obligado, eres mi última esperanza ya que Lukas no puede ir. —Escuchó a Arthur decir cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos._

 _— Escuché mi nombre, ¿de qué hablan? —Dijo en forma de saludo y preguntó mientras se sentaba en su asiento._

 _— Lovino no ha dicho nada sobre acompañarme en las vacaciones y tú no puedes. —Arthur les había dicho que iría a una especie de campamento y le pidió a ellos si podían acompañarlo, él mintió diciendo que no podía, así que Lovino era su última esperanza._

 _Empezaron las clases y Lovino parecía igual que siempre, estaba seguro que si fuese Feliciano estaría con una sonrisa boba, pero no. ¿Realmente no había funcionado? En el descanso Lovino guardó sus cosas algo apurado, parecía que iba a salir. Lukas no podía dejar que saliera, quería ver si había funcionado, así que jaló una silla a donde estaban Arthur y Lovino y vio que el castaño parecía confundido._

 _— Lovino, estás muy serio. —Le preguntó, Lovino no era la persona más habladora, pero si era algo raro que estuviese tan callado el día de hoy._

 _— Es cierto, no me digas que… ¿Irás a visitar a… "La señora"? —Preguntó Arthur._

 _— No. —Contestó muy inseguro, pero no parecía asustado ni nervioso. Lukas sabía que algo andaba mal, claramente no era Feliciano, tal vez hizo mal el hechizo y el resultado fue otro, no estaba seguro._

 _Al terminar las clases vio que el hermano de Lovino se acercó a él._

 _— ¡Fratello~, vamos a casa!_

 _No, definitivamente no habían cambiado de cuerpo, Feliciano seguía siendo el mismo, pero por alguna razón Lovino no._

 _Los días pasaban y Lovino actuaba más raro cada vez, tal vez el hechizo si había funcionado, pero si no cambió de cuerpo con su gemelo, ¿con quién cambió?_  
 _Se dirigía a la salida de la escuela y vio salir de nuevo al hermano de Lovino del salón de cómputo, pero ahora salía con una bolsa de frituras, "¿Siempre sale con basura de ese salón?". Rápidamente se acercó a Feliciano para preguntarle que hacía en ese salón y porque tenía un presentimiento de que probablemente esa botella de la otra vez, no era de él._

 _— Hola, Lukas. —Le saludó alegremente Feliciano en cuanto notó su presencia._

 _El regresó el saludo muy a su manera. — ¿Qué haces en el salón de cómputo? —Preguntó directamente._

 _— El profesor a veces me pide que lleve algunas cosas a este salón, pero siempre que vengo encuentro algo de basura. —Dijo mirando la bolsa de frituras que tenía en su mano._

 _Eso significaba que el hechizo tal vez había funcionado, pero si no era la botella de Feliciano, ¿con quién había cambiado de cuerpo Lovino? Ese era un gran problema, no sabía quién estaba en el cuerpo de Lovino y no sabía dónde estaba Lovino. Y para revertirlo ocupaba algo de ellos, las cosas se estaban complicando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cada vez se daba cuenta que no era Lovino por su forma de actuar, debía ser alguien de tercero con el que cambió de cuerpo, pues si Feliciano sacó la botella de ese salón y en ese salón solo entraban de tercero, debía ser, ¿no?_

 _Se estaba estresando, su hermano dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas así que decidió acompañarlo, tal vez podía aclararse un poco._

 _— ¡No me digas! —Escuchó una voz ronca hablar, pues habló algo fuerte y le llamó la atención, pero no volteó, de seguro era alguien discutiendo o algo así._

 _— ¡Al menos yo trato de aportar algo! — Cuando escuchó eso si se sorprendió, pues era la voz de Lovino. Rápidamente volteó y vio a Lovino con un chico más alto y albino, ¿quién era él? ¿Acaso era con él que había cambiado de cuerpo?_

 _Desvió el camino de su hermano diciéndole que sería más corto si iban por ahí, quería escucharlos. Pero el albino pareció percatarse y escondió a Lovino dentro de unos arbustos._  
 _No pudo evitar mirar al chico albino fijamente, acaso, ¿era él con el que Lovino había cambiado de cuerpo? Esa era su suposición, pero no iría a preguntarle directamente al chico si era Lovino._


End file.
